


Blaw’s Job

by Lady22



Series: Blaw's Job [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drama & Romance, Love Stories, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: На странице 5 большое интервью о личном с кандидатом на пост Министра Магии. Персиваль Уизли — о волшебных тварях, живописи и дружбе с Маркусом Флинтом. Welcome!





	Blaw’s Job

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер: Д. Емец «Таня Гроттер»; «Гойя, или тяжкий путь познания» (1971)  
1) В фанфике также использованы или затрагиваются герои, локации и события, упомянутые в следующих источниках, связанных с миром Гарри Поттера: Гарри Поттер (серия и экранизации); Квиддич с древности до наших дней; Короткие рассказы из Хогвартса о власти, политике и назойливых полтергейстах; Фантастические твари и места их обитания (книга и серия фильмов).  
2) В рамках кроссовера с фандомом художников и искусства в фике задействовано творчество прерафаэлитов (подробно «Офелия» Джона Милле), Франсиско Гойи (подробно портрет герцогини Альба «Белая герцогиня», «Сон разума рождает чудовищ»), упоминания Эдварда Мунка, Пабло Пикассо и т.д.  
3) АУ к книгам Емца: например, Таня Гроттер выпустилась из Тибидохса в 2002 году, не уехала в сибирские леса рожать борщи и прочее.  
4) Вдохновлялась этой заявкой, но, кроме Министерства, Перси и выборов министра, ничего не написалось: «Напишите про Перси! Такие амбиции и надежды были, и вдруг какая-то Гермиона его обошла и стала министром. Можно дарк!Перси, плетущего интриги и пытающегося подсидеть Гермиону. Можно Перси, который испытывает трепет перед властью вплоть до сексуального возбуждения, а по Гермионе, соответственно, юстится.»  
5) Blaw’s Job (букв. «Работа Блоу», намеренно созвучно с blowjob (оральный секс)) — название колонки в газете журналиста Юргена Блоу.

1.

Юрген Блоу с интересом осмотрелся. За восемь лет, что Перси был главой Отдела транспорта, его кабинет оброс множеством странных, не поддающихся интерпретации деталей вроде портрета герцогини Альба, сидящей в окружении машущих крыльями черно-белых тварей; собрания сочинений Миллисенты Багнолд, цветовым сочетанием обложек составляющих длинную радугу, или здоровенной настольной лампы в форме жабы.

— Может, чаю или кофе? — предложил Перси.

— Нет, спасибо, — рассеянно откликнулся Юрген, наконец взглянув на него. Побарабанил пальцем по тонкой черной планшетке с логотипом «Blaw’s Job», которую держал в руках. — Простите, у вас очень интересный кабинет. Много необычного… — он еще раз огляделся, но в этот раз уже скорее показательно.

Перси пожал плечами. По правде, он представлял Блоу другим: нелепая прическа-гребешок и беспокойные руки как-то совсем не вязались ни с образом автора самых дерзких и откровенных интервью последних лет, ни с задиристым названием его секции в «Пророке», которую от строжайшего запрета отделяли всего одна гласная и один апостроф.

Юрген кивнул фотографу, хлопнул в ладоши, и интервью началось.

— Вы ведь знаете, почему я с вами связался? — уточнил Юрген.

— Потому же, почему и с Гермионой Грейнджер-Уизли, я полагаю? Кажется, на прошлой неделе интервью вышло с ней. Правда, я не понял, почему вы предпочли расспросить ее про отношения с Виктором Крамом и этический аспект применения заклятия забвения, а не про ее политическую программу.

— Политическая повестка у нас тоже была, просто я не вижу смысла ограничиваться одними только вопросами про предвыборные обещания. Тем более, ваши программы уже месяц как опубликованы, а в четверг пройдут радио-дебаты, — Юрген качнул планшеткой. — Мне, да и всем остальным, интересно узнать, что вы за человек и что вами движет.

— Ну что ж, я готов, — Перси был уверен, что на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но слова Юргена пробудили внутри какое-то смутное беспокойство.

Перси умел и любил говорить: он не был остряком (да будущему министру это и не нужно), но рассказывать, объяснять, а если надо, и за себя постоять мог превосходно. Вот только он с самого начала понимал, что это интервью не будет похоже на все предыдущие. Юрген, возможно, и спрашивать не будет про всем известные факты его биографии: про его школьные годы, про службу у Крауча, про развод с Одри — скользкие вопросы, на которые он научился отвечать с филигранным изяществом.

— Какая у вас любимая команда? Вы ведь любите квиддич, не так ли?

— «Гарпии», — ответ пришел легко. Он всегда так отвечал — сначала, чтобы порадовать Джинни, а потом это вошло в привычку.

Юрген кивнул, наклоняясь вперед:

— Кажется, ваша сестра играла за них? Но я ради интереса прошерстил квиддичные архивы за последние лет пятнадцать и обнаружил, что на трибунах «Гарпий» вы не были ни разу с тех пор, как Джинни Поттер ушла из большого спорта, — он снова откинулся на спинку стула. — Зато на домашних матчах «Юнайтед» вас замечают регулярно.

— Их главный тренер мой приятель. Вот и приглашает.

— Мы говорим о Маркусе Флинте, не так ли?

— Естественно.

— Когда вы стали общаться? То есть понятно, что вы учились в Хогвартсе примерно в одно время, но ведь сдружились вы явно не в школьные годы: гриффиндорский староста и слизеринский капитан... Кажется, в те времена противостояние между этими факультетами было на пике.

— Ну, почему же, — Перси задумался. — Я бы сказал, что общаться мы как раз таки стали в Хогвартсе. На старших курсах.

Юрген удивленно вскинул брови.

— Я даже помню день. Двадцать девятое мая тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего года.

— Для вас это настолько важная дата?

— Это день, когда василиск утащил мою сестру в Тайную комнату.

***

_О том, что Джинни забрало чудовище, было сообщено на общем сборе в большом зале. _

_— Я напишу родителям, — сказал Перси, когда они начали подниматься с мест. Все просто кивнули. Фред и Джордж походили цветом лица на жертв проклятия, лежащих сейчас в лазарете, а Рон то и дело украдкой вытирал глаза._

_У Перси под веками тоже жгло, но не плакать же ему, как маленькому. Старшему брату! Почти что выпускнику! Старосте!_

_Он добежал до совятни и как можно более четко и понятно описал случившееся в письме, добавив, что, по словам Макгонагалл, надежды почти нет, а также что вечером тридцатого мая они все прибудут на «Кингс-Кросс». Чем хуже ему было, тем более канцелярским языком он писал, так что к концу письмо напоминало какой-нибудь бухгалтерский отчет._

_Подумав, он добавил постскриптум: «Приношу свои извинения за качество текста. Это письмо писалось прямо в совятне, а из совиных кормушек иногда капает вода». Затем уверенно свернул лист пергамента и привязал к лапке своей совы._

_Когда Перси вышел на второй этаж, чтобы перейти в другое крыло, он заметил, как вдруг мелькнул силуэт какого-то младшекурсника — мелькнул и тут же пропал в туалете для мальчиков за поворотом. Макгонагалл велела, чтобы все возвращались в свои гостиные, так что Перси, вздохнув, направился на поиски студента. Он же староста в конце концов._

_Он опасался, что это будет гаденыш Малфой, который непременно начнет пререкаться, но на поверку нарушителем порядка оказался Невилл Лонгботтом. Он лежал, распластавшись на полу, и усердно искал что-то в щели между раковинами._

_— Невилл, почему ты не отправился в гостиную вместе со всеми?_

_Тот испуганно вскинулся, вписавшись головой в край раковины, и поморщился от боли. Перси помог ему подняться. Невилл смотрел на него с опасением, и Перси подумал, что это не потому что он староста (настал момент, когда потеря даже тысячи баллов перестала иметь хоть какое-то значение), а потому что его сестру забрало и, возможно, сожрало какое-то мифическое чудище._

_— Я потерял жабу, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Невилл. — Она точно выскользнула куда-то сюда. Но я никак не могу ее найти, — он замялся. — Я уже шел в гостиную, но потом на полпути подумал, что оставлять ее тут будет неправильно, и вернулся. Она же мой питомец!_

_— Тебе опасно здесь находиться… — Перси покачал головой. — Декан не просто так велела всем отправляться к себе._

_— Ну, пожалуйста! Я только найду Тревора и сразу же вернусь. Ничего не случится!_

_Самое смешное в этом было то, что Перси точно знал, что что-то обязательно случится. Это же Лонгботтом. Как иначе. Он вздохнул._

_— Иди к остальным и собирай вещи. Я сам поищу твою жабу. Тут не так уж и много укромных мест._

_— Но…_

_— Это не обсуждается, — отрезал Перси. Но потом все же смягчился: — Честное слово, Невилл. Иди. Я найду твою жабу._

_Когда Невилл ушел, вся твердость и собранность как по волшебству исчезли из тела Перси, и ноги снова стали ватными, а в голову будто набили сушеной полыни. Он опустился на пол и подсветил «Люмосом» пол под раковинами. Никакой жабы там не наблюдалось. Он обошел вокруг, внимательно просматривая каждый темный закуток. В голове почему-то билась назойливая мысль, что нужно было просто исправить смазанные водой буквы заклинанием, а не писать глупый постскриптум. Да, ушло бы лишних минут десять, но вряд ли они на что-то могли повлиять. А может, и вовсе писать не стоило? Наверняка Макгонагалл и сама предупредит маму с папой, да не совой, а звонком через камин._

_Дверь в туалет внезапно отворилась. Перси машинально выпрямился, стукнувшись затылком о край раковины, как и Невилл тогда. Перед глазами заплясали черные точки, и ему пришлось зажмуриться на мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя._

_Когда он снова открыл глаза, перед ним стоял Маркус Флинт. Обычно Флинт смотрел на гриффиндорцев с усмешкой или с раздражением, но сейчас был просто угрюмым._

_— Ты должен находиться в своей гостиной, — сказал Перси._

_— Я в курсе, Уизли, — неожиданно без вызова ответил он. — Когда всех собирали, я тренировался на поле. Монтегю сходил за мной и позвал в замок._

_Флинт и правда был одет не в мантию, как Перси, а в киддичную форму._

_— То есть Монтегю тоже шатается где-то по коридорам?_

_— Он уже на полпути к подземельям. А я просто зашел отлить, — отрезал он и встал у писсуара._

_Какое-то время Перси продолжал искать жабу под равномерное журчание. Потом оно прекратилось, раздался звук смыва. Флинт подошел к раковинам, включая воду._

_— Уизли, что ты делаешь? — он взглянул на Перси сверху вниз._

_— Ищу жабу. Один младшекурсник с Гриффиндора потерял жабу._

_Флинт выключил воду и пару секунд просто смотрел, неловко вытирая руки о штаны._

_— Слушай, я в курсе про твою сестру, — сказал он наконец._

_Перси пожал плечами. Он осознал, что уже довольно долго пялится в одну точку на полу. А «Люмос» давно уже погас._

_— Как ее зовут? — вздохнул Флинт._

_— Джинни, — от звука ее имени словно резануло по сердцу._

_— Уизли. Я про жабу. Как ее зовут?_

_Перси вскинул на него взгляд. Флинт был все таким же угрюмым._

_— Тревор. _

_Перси понятия не имел, зачем ему эта информация, но задуматься над этим он был не в состоянии. Как и о том, почему щеку приятно холодит белая ножка одной из раковин, а палочка не зажата в пальцах, а лежит рядом._

_Он размышлял над тем, как они будут сдавать экзамены. Отправят их в другую школу или выделят пару залов в Министерстве. И где ему придется доучиваться целый год? Выбор магических школ не так уж и велик. Может быть, Ильверморни? Должно быть, добираться туда придется через портал. Перси не любил порталы. Портальной болезнью он, конечно, не страдал, как многие, но вот элегантно приземляться в пункте назначения у него не получалось совершенно._

_Он очнулся от прикосновения к руке. Лицо Флинта оказалось совсем рядом. Он сидел на полу прямо перед ним. На волосах, лбу и щеках у него виднелись капельки воды. Перси удивленно моргнул._

_— Уизли, я поймал твою хренову зверюгу, — он протянул ему жабу (и Перси заметил, что ладони у него тоже мокрые). — Залезла в унитаз и не хотела вылезать. Устроила мне шоу поющих фонтанов._

_Перси понял, почему Флинт весь мокрый, и невольно завис, представляя, как, должно быть, странно выглядел процесс доставания жабы. Очевидно, пялился он слишком долго, потому что Флинт состроил гримасу._

_— Да, Уизли. Я вытащил ее прямо из унитаза. Возьми уже наконец, и мы оба пойдем по своим гостиным._

_Перси выставил руки, неуклюже принимая зверя._

_— Только не выпусти, ради Морганы. Больше я за ней не полезу._

_— Спасибо._

_Передача наконец состоялась, а Флинт почему-то все сидел напротив него._

_— Может, тебе лучше в больничное крыло? Тут близко._

_— Все нормально. Тебе пора, Флинт._

_Флинт поднялся и направился к двери. У самого входа он вдруг обернулся._

_— Ее еще могут спасти._

_Перси вспомнил, как слизеринцы радовались и кичились, когда Тайную комнату впервые открыли. Враги наследника трепещите! Ты следующая, грязнокровка!_

_— Она же не потерявшаяся жаба, Флинт. Вряд ли достаточно будет поискать среди раковин и унитазов, — деревянно отозвался Перси. — Тайную комнату не могли найти веками. И сейчас вряд ли найдут._

_На это Флинту нечего было сказать._

_— Обещаю, я никому не скажу, что ты мне помог, — сказал Перси._

_— Это все равно мой последний год в школе. Какая разница, даже если кто-то узнает? — искренне удивился он и ушел._

_Перси кое-как добрался до своей гостиной, всучил жабу покрасневшему, как помидор, Невиллу и скрылся в спальне шестикурсников._

_В следующий раз Перси столкнулся с Флинтом тридцать первого августа в лавке «Флориш и Блоттс». Тот стоял со списком в руках напротив полки с учебниками по защите._

_Он был почему-то совершенно один, да еще и время выбрал позднее. Обычно все заканчивали покупки в первой половине дня. Перси пришел позже только потому, что собирался сходить на лекцию Миллисенты Багнолд. Не каждый день выступает один из лучших политических деятелей современности._

_Перси долго думал, подойти к Флинту или нет, но, в итоге, все же решился. В конце концов ему тоже нужны были учебники._

_— Собираешь кого-то в Хогвартс? — поинтересовался Перси. Он хотел было заглянуть в письмо, чтобы узнать курс, но Флинт быстро свернул лист пергамента пополам и отодвинул подальше._

_— А тебе-то какое дело? — буркнул он._

_Перси пожал плечами. Флинт бросил на него короткий нечитаемый взгляд._

_— Рад, что твоя сестра жива, — сказал он._

_— Мы все обрадовались! — с энтузиазмом согласился Перси, тут же смутившись искреннего порыва. Флинт-то как был угрюмым, так и остался. Перси откашлялся и максимально официально осведомился: — Так у тебя есть брат или сестра?_

_Флинт посмотрел на него немного озадаченно и помотал головой._

_— Нужно взять учебник по защите за седьмой курс. И по уходу за магическими существами. Меня попросили._

_Перси деловито кивнул и потянулся к соседней полке._

_— Вот этот по защите, — он вручил учебник Флинту. — А по уходу… Видел, как продавец несколько раз доставал их из той клетки, — он кинул на хлипкое сооружение рядом с кассой._

_— Чего? — Флинт удивленно обернулся. Книги, почувствовав внимание, начали биться о прутья и раскачивать клетку, сопровождая процесс утробным чавканьем. — Ты шутишь, что ли? Я что-то не вижу у тебя в котле такого монстра._

_— Это потому что я не посещаю уход за магическими существами, — он пожал плечами и направился к продавцу._

_Тот, ворча и костеря чудовищную книгу, достал им один экземпляр. Перси отошел в сторону, так что взять ее пришлось Флинту._

_— Неужели нельзя было просто написать учебник? — риторически спросил Флинт. — Зачем это все?_

_— И не говорите, молодой человек! Хуже только невидимые книги о невидимках! Заказали тогда целую партию. Поставщик отгрузил их и уехал, а мы до сих пор не можем найти ни одной._

_— Так, может, он вас провел, этот ваш поставщик? — предположил Флинт._

_Продавец выглядел искренне изумленным таким предположением, но с ответом не нашелся._

_— Не останетесь послушать мадам Багнолд? Лекция начнется через пять минут, — спросил продавец, подсчитывая стоимость их покупок._

_— Разумеется, — кивнул Перси. Флинт промолчал, но, к удивлению Перси, оплатив книги, направился к площадке для презентаций вместе с ним._

_Среди зрителей были в основном взрослые волшебники. Во всяком случае никого из Хогвартса или недавних выпускников Перси не заметил._

_— Не думаю, что тут будет кто-то из твоих друзей, — заметил Перси. Он не успел продолжить, потому что на сцену наконец вышла бывшая министр магии._

_Миллисента Багнолд была единственным министром двадцатого века с гигантской народной поддержкой. Перси до сих пор до конца не понимал, зачем она ушла в отставку. Пережить последние годы перед исчезновением Темного Лорда и восемь лет тяжелейшего кризиса, чтобы потом уйти в период долгожданного расцвета, когда страна только-только подняла голову после долгих лет фантомного ужаса от пережитого и начала расправлять плечи._

_Багнолд хлопнула в ладоши, и зажегся проектор, подсвечивая на белом экране слайд: «Я отстаиваю наше неотъемлемое право на то, чтобы праздновать». Все волшебники радостно зааплодировали, весело переглядываясь, словно вспоминая какую-то общую шутку._

_— Потише-потише, — она жестом попросила всех успокоиться. — Вряд ли достопочтенный владелец магазина оценит, если мы сейчас с вами устроим массовые гуляния, как в восемьдесят первом, — улыбнулась она, чем вырвала еще пару смешков._

_Флинт пихнул Перси локтем, так что тому невольно пришлось оторваться от оратора и повернуться к своему внезапному соседу._

_— Она что, правда ляпнула это перед Международной Конфедерацией магов? — прошептал он. — Мерлин, я был уверен, что это байка._

_Перси пожал плечами. По правде, он и сам так полагал и думал, что Миллисента развеет этот миф, но ничего подобного, похоже, не планировалось._

_Она представляла свою новую книгу «Право на то, чтобы праздновать», в которой рассказывалось про ее первые полтора года на посту. Период, который завершился падением Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, когда британцы устроили такое шумное и безудержное празднование, что в одном только Лондоне Статут о секретности был нарушен раз пятьсот._

_— Великий историк магии Батильда Бэгшот писала, что в ту ночь что-то страшное творилось в Годриковой впадине. Маги рассказывают о сполохах «Авады» в доме Поттеров, а маглы — об ужасном грохоте, криках и вспышках в Церкви Святого Иеронима за минуты до трагедии._

_— Должно быть, слуги Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть поджидали там несчастную Лили Поттер! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы._

_— Сложно сказать, — покачала головой Миллисента. — По свидетельствам очевидцев-маглов, там мелькала рыжая ведьма и два белокурых ангела._

_Флинт негромко фыркнул от смеха, так что пара рядом стоящих волшебников неодобрительно на него покосились._

_Презентация затянулась, постоянно сбиваясь в обсуждения тех лет, а главное — той эйфории, обрушившейся вдруг на волшебный мир, когда пал Темный Лорд. Флинт и Перси незаметно выскользнули из магазина, не став дожидаться конца мероприятия._

_На улице все еще было довольно светло._

_— Я думал, она расскажет что-нибудь про свои решения на посту Министра, — покачал головой Перси._

_— Отец терпеть ее не мог. Говорил, что она жуткая популистка._

_— А моим родителям она нравилась, — Перси задумался. _

_В голове промелькнула совершенно закономерная мысль: а на чьей стороне были родители Флинта во время войны? Он, конечно, не озвучил ее вслух, но, наверное, и так было понятно._

_— У мамы с папой нет меток, — сказал Флинт, словно услышал каким-то образом молчаливый вопрос. — И сомневаюсь, что они поддерживали идеи геноцида._

_Перси редко такое видел: Флинту было неуютно. Он бы скорее предположил, что Флинт как-нибудь его оскорбит или рассмеется в лицо, ну или просто выкинет какую-нибудь дрянь, а уж никак не начнет что-то объяснять._

_— Прости, — сказал Перси. — И я рад._

_Повисло неловкое молчание. Перси осмотрелся, и взгляд его вдруг упал на подсвеченную вывеску магазина «Все для метел». На витрине красовалась новенькая «Молния». Перси уже видел ее сегодня, но все равно глаз было не оторвать._

_— Слышал, ирландская сборная купила семь прототипов, — заметил Флинт, поняв, куда он смотрит._

_— Я знаю, — кивнул Перси. — Близнецы все уши мне про нее прожужжали, когда мы были в Египте. Как думаешь, сколько такая стоит?_

_— Раза в два дороже, чем большинство игроков «Кенмарских коршунов»._

_Они и сами не заметили, как оказались у витрины._

_— Ты ведь уже поступил в какую-то команду? — запоздало поинтересовался Перси._

_Флинт уклончиво качнул головой._

_— Пока нет._

_— А куда собираешься?_

_— «Юнайтед». Или, может быть, «Осы». Но придется немного подождать._

_Это прозвучало так по-взрослому и так интригующе, что Перси почувствовал мурашки. Подумать только, в следующем году и ему предстоит принимать решения, устраивать жизнь, карьеру._

_— Мерлин, мне и хочется, и не хочется закончить наконец Хогвартс, — поделился он._

_Флинт бросил на него скептический взгляд, но промолчал._

_— Слышал, какой-то несчастный умудрился завалить все ЖАБА в этом году, — продолжил Перси. — Я даже не знал, что такое возможно. Зато все дилеммы по поводу преимуществ взрослой жизни, наверное, решились сами собой._

_Флинт вдруг наклонился к нему и постучал пальцем по его натертому до блеска значку._

_— Ну не всем же дано быть старостами школы, да, Уизли?_

_Перси ошеломленно моргнул. Флинт отстранился и недовольно поджал губы._

_— Ты чего, Флинт?_

_— Уже поздно, — подвел он итог, хотя было всего часов семь и едва начинало смеркаться. — Увидимся, — и уверенно зашагал в противоположном от него направлении. _

***

Юрген выглядел заинтересованным, и Перси искренне недоумевал почему. Эту историю, конечно, никто не слышал, но ведь и особой ценности в ней не было. Подумаешь.

— У вас целое собрание сочинений Миллисенты Багнолд, — заметил Юрген. 

Перси кивнул. Фотограф подошел к шкафу, щелкая составленную из обложек радугу. Дождавшись разрешения Перси, Юрген тоже подошел к полке и достал самую первую книгу. Обложка была ярко-красной. Золотистыми буквами на ней значилось: «Право на то, чтобы праздновать».

— Это на ее презентации вы тогда были? — спросил Юрген.

— Именно.

О первых пяти ее книгах Юрген, быть может, и не слышал. Не сказать, чтобы они были провальными, просто не снискали той популярности, которой могли похвастаться последние две: синяя и фиолетовая. 

— С автографом автора… — заметил он, разглядывая надпись на форзаце. — Я думал, вы так и не дождались окончания презентации.

— Все книги в этом ряду с автографами Багнолд и куплены на ее презентациях. А «Право на то, чтобы праздновать»… Флинт тогда вернулся и купил ее. А потом подарил мне, — почему-то эти слова дались тяжело. Как будто Перси делился чем-то интимным. 

— На следующий день, получается? Вы ведь наверняка встретились в поезде.

— Нет. В конце седьмого курса… После того дня в Косом переулке мы почти не разговаривали. Мои слова задели его. Или, возможно, он и сам не понимал, зачем связался со мной. Вы правильно заметили: мы с Флинтом были будто из разных миров, полными противоположностями. Так что мы сторонились друг друга вплоть до того момента, когда покойный профессор Люпин попросил помочь Флинту с парой заклинаний. 

— А почему он обратился к вам?

— Я был одним из лучших на курсе. Плюс старостой школы.

— И как вы ладили?

— Неплохо. Мы оба вели себя как взрослые люди. Флинт понимал, что, если он не сдаст хотя бы минимум, в профессиональный клуб его ни за что не возьмут, так что он прилагал все усилия и всячески способствовал достижению результатов, — сказал Перси, ни на секунду не выпуская из головы, что Флинт тоже будет читать это интервью, так что выбранная формулировка была, пожалуй, оптимальной.

Хотя на самом-то деле Флинт тогда просто боялся. До тошноты, до дрожи в руках и коленях, до приступов то ли паники, то ли ярости. Перси почувствовал это еще в сентябре, на первом совместном уроке защиты. Флинт никогда не преуспевал в академическом плане, но, кажется, в том году он впервые задумался об этом как о реальной проблеме, которая вполне может лишить его мечты. И во всех его жестах сквозило такое отчаяние и бессилие, что Перси и сам всерьез размышлял, а не предложить ли ему помощь. Хотя вряд ли бы он решился, если бы не поручение Люпина.

Флинт и правда не шел на конфликты. Смущался своих промахов и порой хорохорился, но продолжал работать. На памяти Перси он ни разу не пропустил их занятий. А Перси вел себя точно так же, как и Флинт тогда, когда молча искал жабу, никак не комментируя сжавшегося и хнычущего на полу гриффиндорского старосту. Флинту с его прямолинейностью во всем, включая создание чар, конечно, далеко было даже до более-менее толковых шестикурсников, но некого прогресса он все же достиг. И это немного убавило скопившееся внутри него напряжение, которое только еще больше мешало ему сосредоточиться.

Перси подумал, что стоит припомнить хоть какой-нибудь эпизод с тех занятий, и первым на ум пришел боггарт. 

— Вот эта лампа, — он кивнул на жабу со светящимися глазами, — как раз с тех времен.

— Он вам ее подарил?

— Нет, я сам ее купил лет пять назад, когда наткнулся в магазине. В школе страхом Флинта была бюрократия и офисная работа, так что боггарт принимал форму письменного стола, заваленного бумагами. Флинт долго пробовал разные трансформации, и одна из них — это превратить лампу в жабу.

— Сработало?

— Да нет, конечно. Но смотрелось оригинально. Я тогда еще подумал, что с удовольствием украсил бы свое рабочее место подобной штуковиной.

— А что в итоге спугнуло боггарта? Что он придумал?

— Честно говоря, уже и не помню, — Перси пожал плечами.

Но рассказывать же правду. Сейчас, в две тысячи девятнадцатом, когда все вокруг искали какие-то намеки и подтексты, это было бы настоящим репутационным самоубийством. Причем скорее для Флинта — сам-то Перси, по сути, был лишь сторонним наблюдателем. Такой случай можно было пересказать очень близким друзьям под дружный хохот и скабрезные шутки, но уж никак не журналисту, чьи интервью потом растаскивали на цитаты все британские издания.

_По сути, сложность прохождения боггарта варьировалась в зависимости от волшебника и обстоятельств. Перси, к примеру, являлись различные авторитетные для него люди, которые начинали всячески унижать и ругать его. И каким бы хрупким ни было чье-то самолюбие, довольно сложно полностью отключиться и дать стыду и страху поглотить тебя, когда посреди, скажем, Темного леса к тебе ни с того ни с сего выходит профессор Макгонагалл и начинает называть позором семейства Уизли и факультета Гриффиндор. Или, тем более, если из шкафа, стоящего посреди класса, появляется профессор Снейп или профессор Спраут и грозятся выдворить из школы (так было у пары одноклассниц Перси). Другое дело — смертельно опасные твари или высота. Здесь и правда можно было потерять голову. Строго говоря, даже трупы любимых и близких не стреляли по здравости суждений так сильно._

_Впрочем, Перси повезло: его страх был совершенно абстрактным и легко определимым, поскольку абсолютно никуда не вписывался. А Флинту повезло и того больше. Если Перси как минимум приходилось выслушивать гадости, то Флинту просто-напросто являлся заваленный бумагами письменный стол._

_Перси тогда так поразился этому зрелищу, что замер с открытым ртом._

_— Но ты говорил, что провалил боггарта на ЖАБА! — вспомнил он. — Как это возможно? Он же даже не страшный!_

_Перси присмотрелся к столу и осознал, что зрелище ему даже нравится. Не считая, конечно, беспорядка. С краю стояла семейная рамка для фотографий, рядом с ней — кружка с какой-то веселой надписью. По другую руку — дорогая на вид подставка для перьев и посеребренная чернильница на три цвета. В центре горел небольшой магический светильник._

_— Я понятия не имею, как сделать его смешным, — Флинт бледнел на глазах и пятился._

_— Да брось! Любой бред. У тебя что, вообще нет воображения?_

_Флинт слабо взмахнул палочкой и кое-как выдавил из себя «Ридикулус». Лампа на столе превратилась в жабу со светящимися глазами (на взгляд Перси, так было даже оригинальней)._

_Флинт опустил палочку. Боггарт и не думал исчезать, напротив, листы пергамента стали самовольно взмывать в воздух и пугать Флинта длинными заголовками, составленными из одних существительных и предлогов родительного падежа._

_Вздохнув, Перси выступил вперед, чтобы боггарт принял форму его страха и, прежде, чем Барти Крауч-старший (люди каждый раз менялись) успел назвать его выскочкой и ничтожеством, Перси превратил его мантию в пляжные рубашку и шорты в цветочек, а редкие волосы поставил сине-зеленым ирокезом._

_— Флинт, у тебя совершенно не страшный страх. Я даже читал, что у Ньюта Скамандера был точно такой же, так что он еще и не уникальный._

_— Для тебя-то это вообще, наверное, мечта, — Флинт поджал губы._

_— У всех свои фобии, я не спорю. Но, согласись, письменный стол и пожилой глава Отдела международного сотрудничества едва ли представляют угрозу жизни. Змея или какой-нибудь паук хоть попытаться напасть могут. Просто придумай, как преобразовать письменный стол во что-то смешное._

_Флинт повернулся к шкафу и зажмурился, массируя виски. Перси уже успел придумать кучу вариантов, но подсказывать в таких чарах не рекомендовали. Воображение у каждого индивидуальное. Флинт наконец открыл глаза и кивнул, становясь на изготовку._

_— Давай._

_Перси распахнул дверцы шкафа заклинанием. На пол снова водрузился массивный письменный стол (причем лампа так и сохранила форму жабы с прошлого раза)._

_— Ридикулус! — воскликнул Флинт._

_На столе появилась запуганного вида девица лет двадцати восьми в короткой юбке, которая тут же плотно сжала коленки, придерживая их ладонями._

_— По-моему, она олицетворяет твои душевные метания, — Перси покачал головой. — Либо нафантазируй, чтобы она и правда походила на офисную соблазнительницу, хотя это вряд ли выйдет. С креативностью у тебя туго, — сказал он, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд Флинта. — Либо вообрази кого-нибудь, кто будет глупо смотреться в таком положении. Я имею в виду на столе и в короткой юбке._

_Флинт мстительно сузил глаза и решительно взмахнул палочкой:_

_— Ридикулус!_

_Девица трансформировалась… в Перси, так что у реального Перси на секунду перехватило дыхание, а в лицо бросилась краска. За те пару секунд до, когда обескураженное приведение растерянно вертело головой, пока наконец-то не исчезло самостоятельно, этот образ успел, казалось, намертво въесться в головы обоим. Воображаемый Перси бесстыдно раззявил голые ноги (Слава Мерлину, пусть и короткая, но школьная юбка все же прикрывала причинное место) и откинулся назад, так что полы расстегнутой рубашки распахнулись, обнажая абсолютно гладкий торс._

_Когда боггарт схлопнулся, Перси отправил его обратно в шкаф и удостоверился, что дверцы плотно закрыты. Друг на друга они с Флинтом по-прежнему не смотрели._

_— Ты молодец, — в конце концов сказал Перси. — Люпин рассказывал, один третьекурсник в этом году вообще вырядил Снейпа в платье и ридикюль._

_— Снейп по крайней мере не стоял рядом, когда это происходило._

_Флинт наконец повернулся к нему, и Перси заметил, что тот тоже порядком смущен._

_— Это просто шутка, — Перси пожал плечами как можно более невозмутимо. И зачем-то добавил, выводя ситуацию на какой-то невиданный до этого уровень неловкости: — У меня есть дорожка волос на животе, и пупок не такой выпуклый._

_После этого боггарта они больше не тренировали: Флинт не просил, а Перси не предлагал. Хотя перед ЖАБА Флинт пошутил, что боится, как бы боггарт не начал принимать форму полуголого Перси, сидящего на его письменном столе. _

***

— Вы занимались с ним весь год? — спросил Юрген.

— Да, до конца мая.

— Стало быть, в какой-то степени Маркус Флинт обязан своей карьерой вам?

— О, нет. Ну, или вернее, если так рассуждать, то любой человек, который добился в жизни хоть чего-то, по сути, априори обязан целой куче людей. Тогда уж и я обязан своей карьерой Маркусу Флинту.

— Это как?

— В конце седьмого курса я подал документы на стажировку в Министерство. И тогда выяснилось, что мне придется сдавать полеты, потому что на первом курсе я не получил зачет, а потом так его и не пересдал. Полеты — факультатиный предмет, он не влияет на аттестат, но в Отделе по международному сотрудничеству это было обязательным требованием, — Перси покачал головой. — Мерлин, ведь даже в Отделе транспорта такого требования нет.

— И вы обратились за помощью к Флинту?

— Нет, конечно. Я обратился за помощью к своему приятелю Оливеру Вуду.

Юрген выпучил глаза и едва рот не раскрыл от удивления.

— Вы с ним дружили? С тем самым Ву…

— Да, с тем самым Вудом, к которому потом ушла моя бывшая жена. Мы договорились, что я буду приходить за полчаса до конца тренировок гриффиндорской сборной, и, пока команда отрабатывает последние финты и делает заминку, Вуд будет со мной заниматься. Попасть на поле засветло было довольно сложно, график дневных тренировок у команд получался очень плотным, а в темноте новичку на поле делать нечего.

Мы так промучились две недели. Тренер из Вуда оказался так себе. Стратегическое мышление у него, может, и на высоте, но вот обучить кого-то полетам с нуля он не мог совершенно. Однажды мы с ним задержались чуть дольше, и так вышло, что к этому времени Флинт подошел на поле, чтобы полетать, и какое-то время наблюдал за нашими потугами. Вуд его заметил. Они, как обычно, начали пикироваться, и, в итоге, Вуд разозлился и просто ушел с поля. Это было привычным делом, он всегда так реагировал на Флинта. Я хотел было последовать за ним, но Флинт вдруг меня окликнул.

_Он окликнул, а потом подошел сам, смирившись, наверное, что Перси ни с того, ни с сего решил превратиться в истукана. Это было ужасно странно и ужасно глупо. Перси так привык, что общаются они только два раза в неделю на их дополнительных занятиях, что у него в голове не укладывалось, что можно просто взять и заговорить с ним в других обстоятельствах._

_— Из Вудилы тренер, как из меня зельевар. По-моему, летать еще легче, чем плавать. В воде хоть что-то от тебя зависит, а тут всю работу делает метла и магия. Смотри, — он оседлал метлу и взлетел где-то на метр над землей. — Давай тоже._

_— Уже темнеет, — неуверенно сказал Перси._

_— Я же не собираюсь тащить тебя к верхним трибунам. Просто научишься держаться._

_Перси вздохнул, покорно седлая метлу и неловко взмывая в воздух. Когда он оказался на уровне Флинта, тот придержал его за спину, ладонь легла в аккурат между лопаток, чтобы Перси не улетел дальше и не качался так сильно._

_— Наклонись вперед, — сказал Флинт, — и как следует обхвати древко руками. А ноги в лодыжках лучше перекрести поближе к прутьям. Ты раскачиваешься, потому что пытаешься сидеть, как профессиональный игрок. Но для этого надо годами нарабатывать равновесие. Балансировать в воздухе на тонкой жердочке не так просто, как кажется._

_Перси сделал, как он сказал. Когда он стал сдвигать ноги назад, метлу опасно мотнуло, но Флинт не дал ему накрениться, подлетел вплотную, а ладонь сдвинул чуть ниже, под ребра, фиксируя. Удостоверившись, что Перси держится более-менее надежно, он отплыл в сторону, оставляя ему пространство для маневра._

_— Лучше? — спросил Флинт._

_К огромному удивлению Перси, метла и правда висела довольно устойчиво и никуда не кренилась. Он кивнул._

_— Попробуй пролететь вперед, но не быстро._

_Пару метров он преодолел без проблем._

_— Не выпрямляйся, — напомнил Флинт. — Держись крепко._

_Они облетели половину поля на этой черепашьей скорости._

_— Попробуй подняться еще на пару метров. Прижмись к древку посильней и подними его чуть вверх, но не резко, — сказал Флинт и добавил почти как ребенку: — Не бойся, я страхую. _

_Перси даже представить не мог, насколько глупо, наверное, выглядел тогда, но маневр, тем не менее, ему почти удался. Флинту, правда, пришлось притормозить его в какой-то момент, потому что у Перси не получалось вернуть метлу в горизонтальное положение._

_— Давай, вперед, пока еще не совсем темно. Чуть быстрее._

_Когда они облетели поле и вернулись к раздевалкам, Перси чувствовал почти что восторг, насколько вообще можно чувствовать восторг от черепашьего полета на высоте максимум пяти метров над землей. Был уже поздний вечер, и Перси осознал, что Флинт из-за него так и не полетал, но, когда он обернулся к нему, чтобы извиниться, то заметил, что Флинт улыбается ему, кривовато, самодовольно, но улыбается. _

— Мы занимались где-то до середины мая, — продолжил Перси. — Так что, выходит, мы оба друг другу помогли. Я сдал полеты, а он, как выяснилось летом, сдал необходимый минимум по ЖАБА. Хотя это еще в июне было понятно.

— Так он тогда подарил вам книгу? Когда узнал, что сдал экзамен?

— Да нет, еще в поезде. Зашел в купе старост школы и поблагодарил.

Перси тогда был сам не свой из-за разрыва с Пенни и предстоящей работы в отделе у самого Крауча. Другая староста куда-то ушла, так что купе было в его полном распоряжении. И Флинт сказал что-то задиристое, типа «Ты наверняка любишь всякие подарки с глубоким смыслом», и протянул ему книгу. А потом так вышло, что все восемь часов до Лондона они просидели вдвоем и проболтали про квиддич и про одноклассников, выпив целую бутылку огневиски, припрятанную у Флинта в сумке. Очевидно, он берег ее для посиделок с друзьями, но почему-то предпочел опустошить ее наедине с гриффиндорским старостой.

А в конце, когда они уже проезжали пригороды Лондона, Перси помнил, как Флинт еще раз поблагодарил его, правда уже немного заплетающимся языком. И Перси чинно кивнул, протягивая ему руку. Флинт посмотрел на нее со странной усмешкой и вдруг обнял его, крепко и искренне. 

_— Трансферное окно в этом году растянется из-за Чемпионата… Но, если меня примут, обещаю раздобыть тебе билет._

_— Осторожнее, — улыбнулся Перси. — Оливер тоже метит в «Юнайтед». Смотри не начни, по привычке, забивать в свои кольца._

_— Да кто же поставит его на кольца, когда в зимнее окно они перекупили вратаря у «Ос»! Максимум, что ему светит — это глубокий резерв или отборочные за Кубок Мерлина с командами из непрофессиональных лиг._

_Флинт вскоре ушел в свое купе, а Перси, который никогда ни по кому особо не скучал и не страдал ностальгией, вдруг ощутил, что под веками жжет — и кто бы мог подумать, из-за Маркуса Флинта, с которым они прообщались-то всего ничего. Ему казалось, что это странное знакомство на этом и закончится. От него останется только «зачет» в графе «Полеты» в аттестате да эта книга в броской обложке._

_Перси и представить не мог, насколько был неправ. _

2.

— Похоже, его предсказания насчет Вуда подтвердились, — хмыкнул Юрген.

— Не зря же он хвастался, что сдал прорицания на «Превосходно».

— Прорицания!? И представить не мог, что такое возможно! — Юрген задумчиво пожевал губу и продолжил: — Я не хотел мусолить в сотый раз подробности вашего развода с женой, но не могу не спросить. В прессе тогда муссировалась тема вашей с Вудом школьной дружбы…

— Лично я не давал практически никаких комментариев, Одри, насколько я знаю, тоже, так что все на совести журналистов. В школе мы были просто хорошими приятелями. Могли обратиться друг к другу за помощью или посидеть у камина в гостиной, но не более того. Но то же самое я могу сказать про половину своего выпуска.

— Но вас видели в одной компании и после школы. Вас с бывшей женой, Маркуса Флинта, Джинни Поттер, других квиддичных игроков. Иногда ваших братьев или Гарри Поттера.

— Это скорее заслуга Флинта и Джинни. Они всех объединяли, а не Вуд и уж тем более не я. Но я понял, к чему вы клоните. Да, Одри познакомилась с ним именно тогда.

_То, о чем говорил Юрген, происходило в промежуток между две тысячи первым и две тысячи пятым или шестым, когда каким-то невероятным образом подобрался этот кружок из очень молодых и очень успешных людей, которые, казалось, вообще никак между собой связаны быть не могут. Впрочем, потом эта компания так же быстро и так же логично распалась._

_Флинт тогда только вернулся после четырехлетнего контракта с «Мадридскими Вепрями». Вернулся настоящей звездой. _

_В девяносто седьмом британская Премьер-лига задыхалась от гражданской войны, а Примера, так вышло, наоборот, остервенело инвестировала в развитие спорта и повышение престижа квиддича в Испании. Мадридские скауты искали талантливых игроков по всем миру, и резкий, напористый Флинт сразу им приглянулся. «Юнайтед» продал его за бесценок. Держаться за молодых, пусть и многообещающих игроков все равно не имело никакого смысла. Из-за кризиса платить им было совершенно нечем. «Вепри» заключили с ним контракт на год и назначили минимальный гонорар, но через год блестящей игры продлили контракт еще на три, да и суммы оклада выросли раз в двадцать. Так что спустя четыре года «Юнайтед» пришлось весьма раскошелиться, чтобы выкупить его назад. Но Флинт вернулся, не раздумывая._

_Перси прочитал об этом в «Пророке» в обеденный перерыв. Он помнил, как сжалось внутри, а пальцы мелко задрожали. За все время они не обменялись ни строчкой, а последняя их встреча перед отъездом Флинта закончилась отвратительной сценой. Они тогда зашли во «Флориш и Блоттс» за неделю, кажется, до закрытия магазина, и как-то так получилось, что владелец снова заманил их на презентацию очередной книги Багнолд, но Перси не услышал ни слова из того, что она говорила. В душе все кипело от негодования, потому что Флинт сбегал из страны в такой сложный период да еще и Перси подбивал все бросить._

_Но спустя годы от жгучей и так старательно подогреваемой злости не осталось и следа. Тлела только стыдная и совершенно ребяческая обида. Что не был рядом, когда его клевали Волдемортовы стервятники в Министерстве; не написал ни строчки, когда умер Фред; не поздравил с женитьбой на Одри и повышением до заместителя главы Отдела контроля магических популяций. Перси думал и анализировал, и как он ни старался возненавидеть его и найти тысячу его огрехов, все сводилось к совершенно жалкому и тривиальному. Хотелось разыскать Флинта в его глупом Мадриде и прокричать прямо в лицо: «Ты что, не понимаешь, что я не умею заводить друзей?! Ты что, не понимаешь, что ты каким-то чудом стал моим единственным близким другом, а потом просто взял и бросил в самый трудный момент?!»_

_Перси выпал в такую прострацию, что просидел в кафетерии два часа, не съев и крошки, и бездумно листал газету, не понимая ни строчки. Он очнулся только когда глаз случайно выхватил объявление о том, что вечером в пятницу Багнолд собирается презентовать третью книгу из цикла. Это показалось ему настолько издевательским, что он, как дурак, расхохотался в полупустом зале, так что сидевшие там волшебники беспокойно на него заозирались._

_В этот раз людей в магазин набилась целая куча, и Перси не сразу его заметил. Просто обернулся как-то раз и увидел, что через человека от него стоит Флинт и внимательно слушает лекцию про кризис восьмидесятых. Перси отвернулся так поспешно, что ему стрельнуло в шею. В ушах зашумело, а лицо побледнело настолько, что стоявшая рядом ведьма осведомилась о его самочувствии. Кое-как Перси простоял еще минут пятнадцать и, не выдержав, сбежал на воздух. Слава Мерлину, было поздно и темно, так что никто не обратил на него внимания. Он отошел чуть в сторону и вжался в стену соседнего магазина, пытаясь прийти в себя._

_Когда скрипнула дверь книжной лавки, Перси уже знал, кто это. Что сейчас произойдет. Флинт подошел — непривычно открытый и нерешительный — и встал напротив._

_В голове роилась тысяча мыслей: обвинения, тщательно сформулированные и многократно обдуманные; колкости и оскорбления, и глупые замечания про загар. Но Перси не мог выдавить ни слова, потому что все они казались пустыми и бессмысленными. Потому что Флинт зачем-то пришел на дурацкую презентацию Багнолд и едва ли чтобы послушать про кризис восьмидесятых. И зачем-то вышел вслед за ним. И стоял перед заучкой-одноклассником, изо всех сил пытаясь не прятать глаза._

_— Неплохой матч с «Каталонскими ящерами», — Перси и сам не понял, как у него вырвалось. — Комментатор так вопил, что я думал, приемник разорвет к Моргане._

_Флинт растерялся еще больше._

_— А вот «Уэска» выдрала вас просто как…_

_Объятие выбило из него весь дух, так что Перси захлебнулся фразой._

_— Как же я скучал, Мерлин, — прошептал Флинт._

_На Перси обрушилось такое облегчение и такая радость, что он даже не сразу заметил, что уже и сам обнимает его, а ладонь успокаивающе гладит вдоль позвоночника, и они стоят, как два разлученных влюбленных, посреди Косого переулка. Перси так развеселила эта мысль, что он фыркнул Флинту в плечо._

_— Что смешного?_

_— Представил заголовки в «Пророке», если нас поймает какой-нибудь фотограф._

_— «Игрок «Мадридских Вепрей» сменил жарких красоток на прилежного мальчика из школы-интерната?»_

_— Или: «Замглавы Отдела регулирования магических популяций изменяет жене-аврору с второгодником»._

_Флинт хмыкнул и, будто нарочно, прошептал прямо в волосы._

_— Поздравляю и с женой, и с назначением._

_По спине пробежали мурашки, и Перси аккуратно отстранился._

_— Держи, в коллекцию, — Флинт вытащил книгу в желтой суперобложке из кармана мантии._

_— Хоть знаешь, как она называется? — поинтересовался Перси, принимая ее и пряча от Флинта заголовок._

_— А ты?_

_— Ни сном ни духом._

_Перси плохо помнил последовательность событий и о чем конкретно они говорили. Они закупились пивом для Перси и лимонадом для Флинта и отправились на Шеррингфорд-сквер, одиннадцать: раньше Флинт снимал там комнату, а по возвращении из Мадрида купил дом целиком._

_Они просидели до утра, вспоминая, как проводили тут время до отъезда Флинта. Перси рассказывал про войну и битву за Хогвартс. Флинт просил прощения за то, что не написал после известий о гибели Фреда, Перси — что не написал, когда начались суды над Флинтом-старшим, все же примкнувшим к Волдеморту (в Азкабан его так и не отправили, только конфисковали значительную часть имущества)._

_— Я думал, поседею, когда увидел фамилию «Уизли» в списках погибших, — вздохнул Флинт. — Чуть не слил к Моргане финальный матч за кубок._

_— Или дело в том, что до прихода того итальянца у вас была совершенно никчемная защита._

_— Ты следил за Примерой?_

_— Кто же виноват, что «Зарубежный квиддич» только ее и выводит в эфир._

_Флинт усмехнулся, но усмешка вышла скорее ласковой._

_Перси вернулся домой около шести утра, с удивлением обнаружив на коврике у камина свое письмо, которое он отправил из дома Флинта. А рядом с ним лежало второе, от Одри: та предупреждала, что задерживается из-за ночного происшествия._

_Она пришла через пятнадцать минут после него, вся в грязи и саже._

_— Почему ты одет в рабочую мантию? Разве сегодня не выходной? — спросила Одри, с сомнением осматривая его. — И почему ты такой радостный?_

_— Кажется, у «Юнайтед» наконец будет нормальное нападение, — сказал он. — Что там у вас стряслось?_

_В сентябре «Юнайтед» играли с «Гарпиями», так что Перси получил аж два приглашения: от Джинни и от Флинта. Флинта порядком это повеселило, и он сказал, что не обидится, если Перси посмотрит матч с трибун соперника. «Гарпии», в итоге, проиграли, но счет, учитывая, что играли они все же с лидером турнира, был вполне приличным._

_— Отличная игра! — сказал Гарри, когда они встретились в подтрибунном помещении. Хотя откуда бы ему знать, если они с Одри все три часа переговаривались про какую-то заварушку в Лютном переулке._

_Перси тоже хотел как-нибудь похвалить сестру, но именно в этот момент рядом с ними нарисовался Флинт._

_— Неплохо сыграно, Уизли, — сказал он._

_— Поттер, — напомнила Джинни. Впрочем, обиженной она не выглядела._

_— Да, Маркус, Уизли теперь я, не путай, — сказала Одри, не обращая внимания на то, как Флинта перекосило от звука своего имени. — Я бы выпила чего-нибудь._

_Так что, выходит, началось все это из-за Одри._

_Перси никогда не любил совместные посиделки в компании, ему они всегда казались по сути своей натужными и неловкими, но в их поначалу узком кружке все сложилось как-то уж слишком удачно, потому что у любых двух его членов находились общие темы или воспоминания. Личные, рабочие, семейные или просто связанные с новостным фоном. Ну, и, конечно же, квиддич обожали абсолютно все._

_В памяти те встречи отпечатались почему-то странной палитрой их напитков. У Гарри — светлое пиво, у Перси — темное, у Одри — бокал вина, у Джинни — имбирный лимонад, у Флинта — апельсиновый сок или изредка сливочное пиво. Затем к ним присоединился Вуд (его, кажется, пригласила Джинни. Они познакомились после матча с «Осами», куда он перешел после двух лет безнадежного резерва в «Юнайтед») — он обычно брал малиновый лимонад или какой-нибудь ягодный сок, затем Дафна Гринграсс, девушка Флинта, — она пила белое вино. Иногда приходили Пьюси (эль), Джордж (огневиски) или Рон (темное пиво). Пару раз была даже Гермиона, но она вообще предпочитала кофе и была единственной, кто понятия не имел, на какой строчке в тот или иной момент находятся «Юнайтед», «Осы» и «Гарпии». _

— Если так подумать, вряд ли между Одри и Вудом могло что-то завязаться тогда, — сказал Перси. — В конце концов большую часть тех лет она была либо беременной, либо возилась с маленькими детьми, — _(в 2002-м родилась Молли, а в 2004-м Люси),_ — и ей просто нравилось общаться с ним, как, в принципе, и со всеми остальными членами той компании. Она и Флинта задирала скорее из спортивного интереса, ну или потому что я постоянно над ним подтрунивал.

— А почему вы перестали видеться? Я имею в виду, если роман Одри с Вудом начался не тогда, почему вы все не продолжили общаться и дальше?

— Сложно сказать. Мы ведь не то чтобы собирались огромной толпой, всегда приходило человек пять или шесть. У кого-то рабочие смены или просто аврал на работе, у кого-то маленькие дети, у кого-то интенсив перед Лигой Европы или международные сборы. Мы же все не были лучшими друзьями или что-то вроде того, просто проводили время вместе, — Перси задумался. — Все пошло на спад, когда Джинни забеременела первенцем, я думаю.

_Все они были приглашены на вечеринку по случаю завершения сезона. Событие было просто огромное. «Юнайтед» тогда уступили Лигу «Осам», а «Гарпии» еле доползли до седьмой строчки, но зато обе команды отличились индивидуальными наградами игроков: Джинни в тот год вручали «Лучшего охотника», а Флинту — медаль имени Опасного Дая как игроку, исполняющему самые рискованные финты._

_После награждения Перси и Флинт решили пойти поздравить Джинни лично, да и просто поддержать: Гарри не смог присутствовать, потому что его в последнюю минуту вызвали расследовать какое-то происшествие в Суссексе. Одри с Дафной куда-то отошли, так что на поиски Джинни они отправились вдвоем: она куда-то запропастилась сразу после выхода на сцену._

_— Думаешь, сказать ей, что «Юнайтед» уже копят денег на ее трансфер? — спросил Флинт._

_— А это точно?_

_— Как день. Хватит уже прозябать во второй пятерке!_

_— «Гарпии» становятся лучше с каждым годом._

_— Не сочти за сексизм, Уизли, но бельгийка у них на воротах — это настоящая черная дыра. А ловец, похоже, все никак не отрегулирует чары рефракции. Для них лучший вариант — это продать Уизли и закрыть на вырученные деньги эти две позиции. У них в запасе есть, кажется, неплохая охотница, та, что русская. Может, и вытянет._

_Перси невольно ухмыльнулся. Русскую купили где-то год назад, и внешне она настолько была похожа на Джинни, что все шутили, что ее собираются использовать в качестве двойника на фотосессиях._

_Они вышли в сад и заметили рыжую шевелюру ближе к увитой розами беседке. Приблизившись, они поняли, что что-то не так. Нетронутый бокал с шампанским и забытая позолоченная статуэтка стояли на скамейке, а Джинни рвало в соседние кусты. _

_Она мучительно разогнулась, вытирая рот дрожащей рукой, и наконец заметила их._

_— Что с тобой? — спросил Флинт._

_Но Перси уже знал ответ. Джинни смотрела на них совершенно незнакомо, почти с обидой, неприязнью._

_— Отмечаю награду, — ответила она. — Разве не видно? — она машинально коснулась живота._

_— Джинни… — Перси не знал, как реагировать. С таким вроде как принято было поздравлять, но его сестра сейчас меньше всего походила на человека, который ждет каких бы то ни было поздравлений._

_Флинт, кажется, тоже понял, что происходит, потому что задал вопрос:_

_— Поттер уже знает?.._

_— А ему точно стоит знать? — лицо ее, обычно милое и смешливое, стало почти что злым. Она взмахнула рукой, роняя статуэтку на бок. Та сбила еще и стоявший рядом бокал, так что он беспомощно звякнул о грунтовый пол, расплескивая шампанское, но не разбился._

_— Это всего лишь небольшой перерыв, — сказал Перси._

_— Вам-то просто говорить. Ты бы хотел сделать небольшой перерыв в своей министерской карьере, а, Перси? — она поджала губы. — Поздравляю с наградой, Флинт. Спорим, в следующем году «Лучший охотник» точно будет твоим? О, а Гарри придет в восторг, будьте уверены. Какая ему разница, возвращаться утром с дежурств ко мне одной или ко мне и ребенку?_

_Она ушла, не дожидаясь их реакции. Перси поднял опрокинутую набок статуэтку и очистил ее заклинанием._

_— Надо будет выслать совой._

_— Одри так же бурно реагировала? — спросил Флинт._

_— Нет. Но ей тоже сложно было отказаться от работы. С Люси она пронянчилась всего полгода. Потом сразу в Аврорат._

_— Думаешь, она ничего не сделает с?.. — на лице Флинта отразилось практически мучение._

_— Иначе, она бы нам ничего из этого не показала. Все будет нормально. Многие спортсменки возвращаются после родов. Пропустит год или два и снова надерет тебе зад._

_Флинт выглядел так, будто очень в этом сомневается._

Юргену Перси рассказал сильно сокращенную версию. Едва ли четырнадцатилетнему Джеймсу захочется прочитать о том, что поначалу мама не особо-то ему обрадовалась. Потом Джинни сменила гнев на милость, даже родила еще двоих детей. Но какой-то надлом в ней остался. Это читалось в ее статьях и интервью, в выборе вопросов, в настойчивости, с которой она дожимала «семейные» темы.

— Так значит, после этого ваш кружок распался?

— Не сразу, но да. Не потому что мы перессорились или что-то в этом роде. Мы выросли, наверное, дело в этом. Времени у всех стало меньше, появились другие заботы, а свободные часы захотелось проводить с лучшими друзьями и семьей. Помню, в каких-то интервью и статьях об этом говорили с таким апломбом, будто Орден Феникса вдруг ни с того, ни с сего распался посреди Второй Магической войны. Но это не было чем-то болезненным.

В какой-то момент Перси даже понял, что рад этому. Для него центром притяжения все равно всегда был Флинт, а с ним они продолжали общаться, как и прежде.

— Таня Гроттер появилась примерно в это время, не так ли?

В принципе, Перси и так знал, что он спросит дальше, но решил не опережать события.

— Да. Именно тогда она познакомилась с Флинтом. Но до этого она целый сезон провела в «Гарпиях».

«Юнайтед» действительно была не первой ее командой в Премьер-лиге. За год до этого Таню купили «Гарпии», но там ее карьера не задалась, причем во многом из-за Джинни. Они играли на схожих позициях. Так что большую часть времени Таня провела на скамейке запасных. А трансфер ее был до такой степени малозначимым, что большинство волшебников считали, что «Паддлмир Юнайтед» первый ее британский клуб.

В расположение команды Таня попала в начале июля и практически сразу подружилась с Флинтом. Ну, или вернее сказать, Флинт взял ее под крыло как капитан.

— Это правда, что Флинт расстался из-за нее со своей девушкой, с которой встречался почти шесть лет? — спросил Юрген.

— Они расстались не из-за Тани. Таня была и остается его другом. И у нее есть муж, с которым она вместе со школы.

По правде, Перси и сам сначала подумал, что к Тане у Флинта не только наставнический интерес. Он была лет на десять моложе него, красивая, острая на язык и, как и он, пожизненно влюбленная в квиддич. Но стоило пообщаться с ней поближе, как становилось понятно, что никаких видов на Флинта или других мужчин, кроме своего мужа, у нее не было. Даже Дафна к ней не ревновала. Усмехнулась как-то, что у нее больше поводов ревновать Флинта к Перси, чем к русской Джинни Уизли.

Но прессе этого, конечно, было не объяснить, так что Тане прочили романы со всеми окружающими ее мужчинами. Какое-то время даже поговаривали, что Одри бросилась в объятия Вуда из-за связи мужа с молоденькой нападающей.

— Со школы? — удивился Юрген. — То есть он переехал ради нее в Британию?

— Вроде того. Но я не то чтобы хорошо знаю эту историю. Я пару раз встречался с ним по работе, и все, — Перси подумал, что эта формулировка достаточно обтекаема. Все-таки карьера у него долгая, а профиль широкий, так что вычислить Ивана будет практически невозможно.

— Чем он занимается?

— Не могу сказать. Они избегают публичности.

Очень хотелось добавить, что худшего идиота он не встречал в жизни. Даже вселенское зло в лице активистки Луны Скамандер и правозащитницы Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли не раздражало его так сильно, как этот упертый иностранец. Но для кандидата в Министры высказать это напрямую точно было бы не лучшим решением.

_Перси познакомился с Таней и ее мужем летом, практически сразу после ее трансфера. Он пришел в паб, весь взмыленный и злой после работы, и увидел Флинта сидящим с какой-то девушкой._

_— Таня Гроттер, — представил ее Флинт. — Наш новый охотник._

_— Очень приятно, — сказал Перси._

_— Взаимно, — ответила она с сильным акцентом._

_— Что там Иван? — спросил Флинт. — Придет?_

_Она покачала головой._

_— Написал, что министерские хмыри завалили их бюрократией с ног до головы. Они ходили сегодня с Рольфом, узнавали насчет законопроекта про присвоение акнерысам категории «Два икс» вместо «Три икс»._

_У Перси дернулась рука. Он вдруг понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и улегшаяся было ярость сейчас вскипит снова._

_— Это случайно не Рольф Скамандер и Иван с непроизносимой фамилией на «В»?_

_— Почему непроизносимой? — удивилась Таня. — Валялкин. Вы разве знакомы?_

_— Имел несчастье провести с ними двумя почти целый день._

_— И в чем же была проблема?_

_— В том, что нельзя просто так, без веских причин, сменить категорию с опасной на среднюю. «Два икс» разрешено продавать в зоомагазинах и проводить в общественные места. И плевать, что акнерысы могут без проблем отгрызть ногу, если на них наступить. А доводы в стиле «у нас в Сибири их вообще считают садовыми паразитами» не очень-то убедительны._

_Таня, до этого серьезно вслушивающаяся в каждое слово, вдруг расхохоталась._

_— Что, так и сказал? — спросила, отсмеявшись. — Он просто ужасен, когда дело доходит до его существ._

_— Тварей, — поправил Перси уже более миролюбиво. — Все, что наделено сознанием, — существо, все, что нет, — тварь. И еще есть духи, это отдельная группа._

_Флинт хмыкнул._

_— А вот Уизли становится ужасен, когда дело касается терминологии и документации._

_— Ничего, — сказала Таня. — У меня пока плохо с английским, так что консультация по терминам не помешает._

_— Но ты неплохо изъясняешься, — заметил Перси. — И уж точно намного лучше, чем те двое перуанцев из «Юнайтед»._

_— Я плохо воспринимаю на слух. Ты чуть ли не первый человек, кого я понимаю от начала и до конца._

_— Он как ходячий учебник по произношению, — кивнул Флинт._

_— Большинство существ, с которыми я работаю, имеют возможность расширять словарный запас и тренировать красноречие в компании в лучшем случае себе подобных._

_— Это ты про кентавров и русалок? — поинтересовалась Таня._

_— Да, и еще магозоологов и квиддичных игроков, — ответил Перси._

_Флинт пнул его под столом, но не сильно. Таня с усмешкой наблюдала за их пикировкой._

_— Тебе нравится в Британии? — спросил Перси._

_— Прошлый сезон у меня не очень удался, — она поморщилась. — Я даже думала не продлевать контракт и уехать обратно в Россию. Но тут пришло предложение от «Юнайтед»._

_— Только не думаю, что здесь тебе позволят летать на том старом драндулете, — покачал головой Флинт._

_— А на чем ты летаешь?_

_— На «Контрабасе»._

_Глаза Перси, кажется, слишком округлились, потому что Таня поджала губы, то ли сдерживая усмешку, то ли негодование._

_— Да сколько можно! Это русская марка метлы. И она так же хороша, как и «Нимбус». Какая разница, на чем набить имя спонсора._

_— Прости, — Перси немного смутился. — Я столько небылиц слышал про российский квиддич…_

_— Ну да, меня уже спрашивали, правда ли, что мы забрасываем мячи не в кольца, а в пасть огнедышащему дракону. И что игроки порой часами находятся в драконьем желудке, ожидая окончания матча._

_Перси покачал головой._

_— Мой брат уже больше десяти лет работает в драконьем питомнике в Румынии. И я точно знаю, что дракон не способен проглотить человека, не жуя. Узнавал, когда готовил одно из состязаний Турнира трех волшебников. Так что в лучшем случае игроки могли бы ожидать окончания матча в пережеванном виде._

_Флинт фыркнул в кулак._

_— Что?_

_— Нет, ничего._

Дружба с Таней не то чтобы была особо близкой, но уж очень живучей. И чем лучше Перси узнавал ее и ее мужа (а Иван регулярно отравлял ему существование вплоть до перехода Перси в Отдел транспорта), тем чаще ему приходил в голову вопрос: как и почему такая яркая и популярная Таня терпит этого замкнутого зануду, да еще и оберегает его как зеницу ока. Перси порой казалось, что Таня так по сей день и играет за «Юнайтед» только потому, что Иван жутко боится перемен и переездов.

Но яблоком раздора между Флинтом и Дафной, которая вот уже пару лет была пациенткой отделения для душевнобольных волшебников в Мунго, стала уж никак не Таня и не измена.

— В связи с последними трагичными новостями не могу не высказать предположение, — осторожно, но твердо начал Юрген, — Если дело не в Тане… Получается, Флинт и Дафна расстались из-за того проклятья? Оно коснулось не только Астории, но и ее?

Перси вздохнул.

— Дафна не знает, коснулось оно ее или нет. Как и Астория… Поначалу она думала, что срок ее жизни просто не будет как у обычных волшебников. Что она доживет лет до семидесяти, как маглы. Но когда она родила, ее здоровье стало резко ухудшаться, так что, в итоге, Астория умерла, не дожив и до сорока.

— Вы были на похоронах?

— Нет, я не общаюсь с Малфоями. А насчет расставания Флинта и Дафны — задайте этот вопрос не мне.

_Никто знать не знал о их семейном проклятии. Дафна была веселой, легкой на подъем, судя по всему, изобретательной в спальне и совершенно не докучливой. В этом не мог не крыться подвох, но Флинт, кажется, до последнего верил в чудо — что ему повезло наткнуться на идеальную спутницу жизни._

_Спустя два дня после рождения Скорпиуса Малфоя Флинт застал Дафну неподвижно сидевшей в гостиной над письмом Астории._

_— Ты не хочешь аппарировать и поздравить ее? — спросил Флинт, но Дафна лишь помотала головой._

_Флинт подумал, что та просто недолюбливает сестру (не зря же они были на дне рождения Астории только два раза за все время, а дальше Дафна начала выдумывать отмазки, одна глупее другой). Потом он решил, что, скорее всего, такая реакция от того, что она тоже задумывается о детях. Флинт взвесил все «за» и «против» и пришел к выводу, что, в общем-то, тоже не против перейти на новый уровень. Дафну он любил, а дети… Нравилось же ему возиться с Молли и Люси Уизли._

_Перси помнил тот день, и он казался ему глупо, пафосно символичным. В этот день жизнь Маркуса Флинта изменилась навсегда._

_Когда пламя в камине полыхнуло зеленым, Перси подумал, что это Одри почему-то вернулась пораньше с ночного дежурства. Но это была не Одри, а Флинт — такой, каким Перси никогда его не видел: бледный, испуганный, с дрожащими руками. На щеке у него виднелся кровавый росчерк, губа тоже была разбита. _

_— Мерлин, Флинт! — Перси вскочил с места, отбрасывая на стол бумаги, которые держал в руках. — На тебя напали?_

_Флинт молча помотал головой. Он зажмурился на мгновение, переводя дыхание._

_— Можно я побуду у тебя хотя бы пару часов?_

_— Конечно. Только скажи, что произошло. Если кто-то вломился к тебе в дом, можем прямо сейчас отправить сову Одри…_

_— Не нужно, — он отвел взгляд. — Я точно помню, что на кухне у вас припрятана пара бутылок огневиски?_

_Вот тут Перси насторожился по-настоящему, но перечить Флинту он бы не рискнул. Уж лучше пусть напьется тут, чем обидится и завалится в какую-нибудь дыру с такой разукрашенной физиономией, а завтра будет любоваться собой на передовицах всех ежедневных изданий._

_Перси плеснул ему огневиски — на палец, не больше, а потом, подумав, макнул в бокал край полотенца._

_— Официант из тебя хреновый, — сообщил ему Флинт, но стакан взял без возражений._

_Флинт все еще сидел на диване, и Перси привстал на колено рядом с ним, чтобы обработать лицо._

_— Я надеюсь, тебя полоснули не стрелой, пропитанной ядом Василиска._

_— Всего лишь подсвечником, — Флинт поморщился от жжения._

_Рука Перси замерла ближе к подбородку. Полотенце было заляпано кровью._

_— Сейчас я залечу тебе лицо, и ты мне все расскажешь._

_Флинт услужливо поднес ему стакан, и Перси опустил в него чистый край полотенца, затем промокая им разбитые губы. Флинт закрыл глаза и не мешал._

_— Эпискеи, — кончик палочки коснулся сначала рта, а потом щеки. — Я слушаю, Флинт, — сказал он тихо, но настойчиво._

_Флинт посмотрел на него почти жалобно и тут же отвел взгляд._

_— Помнишь, я хотел поговорить с Дафной насчет детей и женитьбы? — он дождался кивка Перси и продолжил: — Тогда мне ее реакция показалась странной, но я решил, что она просто не ожидала. А сегодня я попытался приласкать ее… в постели. Ничего из ряда вон, знаешь. Но в нее словно вселился бешеный гиппогриф. Она закричала, чтобы я больше не смел к ней прикасаться, как будто я изнасиловать ее пытался, а не обнял со спины, и ударила по лицу подсвечником, — Флинт отпил из стакана. — Она кричала, что не позволит мне и моим ублюдкам убить ее, как это сделал Малфой с ее сестрой._

_— Что? Но Астория в порядке, насколько я слышал._

_Флинт потер переносицу пальцами._

_— Я нашел то письмо, которое Астория написала ей после рождения сына. Там не все ясно, но, очевидно, на их семье лежит какое-то древнее проклятие, и оно активировалось на их поколении. Рождение ребенка сильно ослабило Асторию… Но она писала, что не жалеет о своем решении. И что хотела, чтобы у Малфоя остался кто-то после ее смерти, — Флинт допил огневиски и вдруг поднял взгляд на Перси, который только сейчас осознал, что его ладонь по-прежнему прижимается к чужой чуть шершавой щеке._

_— Что ты собираешься делать? — Перси немного отстранился. Окровавленное полотенце он так и держал в руке._

_— Поговорю с Малфоем и Асторией. Потом найду ее. Или она сама вернется, — он поколебался. — Обойдемся и без детей._

_Но Дафна больше к нему не вернулась. Была, кажется, пара встреч, но они, судя по всему, прошли еще хуже предыдущей. Дафна бредила проклятьем, заговорами и смертью. Кричала про то, что Скорпиус — проклятое дитя. _

_Вскоре Дафна сбежала куда-то в Европу, и много лет о ней ничего не было слышно. Она объявилась только пару лет назад: ворвалась в дом Малфоев прямо перед первым сентября и устроила страшную сцену, до смерти перепугав Скорпиуса. Малфоям пришлось вызывать авроров, чтобы увести ее, а уж те переправили ее в Мунго._

_Перси понятия не имел, сообщили ей о смерти сестры или нет._

_***_

_С ухода Дафны счастливая и стабильная полоса в жизни Флинта пошла на спад. Перси не знал, случайно так вышло или это расставание стало таким для него потрясением, но два последующих года Флинт сыпался буквально на глазах._

_У него и раньше были травмы, но теперь то ли из-за возраста, то ли из-за затяжной депрессии заживали они плохо и надолго выбивали его из строя. Но меньше рваться в бой Флинт, конечно же, не стал, только теперь игра его стала более жестокой и хаотичной, он был словно охвачен амоком — таким безумным и лихорадочным было его стремление выйти на поле и победить._

_А тело будто издевалось над ним, ломаясь с каждым разом все страшнее и больнее. В какой-то момент Перси перестал ходить на матчи «Юнайтед»: смотреть на то, как некогда непобедимый капитан раз за разом падает на землю или позволяет бладжеру ломать себе ребра и конечности, стало невыносимо._

_Их встречи свелись к посещениям в Мунго, когда Перси неловко сидел рядом, пересказывая более-менее «безопасные» новости, а Флинт большую часть времени молчал, то стискивая зубы от боли, то порой засыпая посреди фразы._

_Хотя был один раз, когда даже безучастный ко всему Флинт заметил, что что-то не так. Перси молчал и мялся, теребя рукав мантии._

_— Уизли, что у тебя случилось? — хрипло спросил он._

_— Одри ушла. К Вуду._

_Флинт отреагировал не сразу. Пару мгновений он изучал его — не с жалостью, а с каким-то даже пониманием, а потом накрыл его руку своей. Перси думал, он просто пожмет его ладонь и отпустит, но прикосновение все длилось и длилось. Флинт, казалось, и сам забыл, что держит его за руку: большой палец ласково гладил костяшки шершавой подушечкой, и Перси стал делать то же самое._

_Это было так глупо, так по-детски — ну что за идиотский сопливый жест, и оба они вспыхнули румянцем._

_— С кем девочки? — тихо спросил Флинт._

_— С ней, конечно. Но она не против, чтобы мы виделись._

_— Не дай Мерлин, начнут болеть за «Ос»._

_— Шутишь? Они слишком обожают Таню. И тебя._

_Флинт хмыкнул и тут же скривился от боли, на мгновение сжимая ладонь Перси сильнее._

_— Позвать колдомедика? — спросил Перси._

_— Не нужно._

_— Который это уже раз? Шестой? Седьмой?_

_— Неделя — и я на ногах._

_Перси покачал головой._

_Не через неделю, но через полторы Флинт и правда приступил к индивидуальным тренировкам, а через месяц уже снова выступал за клуб._

***

Юрген отогнул листок с вопросами и выудил из-под него пару газетных вырезок.

— Возьмите, пожалуйста.

Это были те самые колдографии, которые тогда, в конце нулевых, наделали столько шума. На первой они с Таней сидели нос к носу за маленьким столиком в пабе, на другой — обнимались на улице.

— Расскажете?

Перси пожал плечами.

— Мы просто встретились как друзья. Таня написала мне, что беспокоится за Флинта. Он тогда переживал разрыв с Дафной и травмировался по несколько раз в полугодие.

Юрген вскинул брови.

— Она хотела, чтобы вы убедили его закончить карьеру?

— Либо это, либо пройти полный курс реабилитации, то есть пропустить сезон.

_Проблема, пожалуй, была в том, что встречались они не в обычном их месте, а в «Дырявом котле». Там вечно ошивался кто ни попадя._

_— Это дохлый номер, — сказал Перси. — Он упрямый, как взрывопотам. Пока может выносить боль — будет продолжать играть. Потом, возможно, задумается, чтобы взять месяц передышки, и вернется опять._

_Таня вздохнула._

_— Я боюсь, что дело тут не только в упрямстве._

_Перси нахмурился. Таня огляделась по сторонам, но на всякий случай все равно чуть подалась вперед, перегибаясь через стол._

_— Он что-то принимает._

_— Допинг?! — Перси округлил глаза._

_— Тише ты! — Таня испуганно прижала палец к губам. Она снова подозрительно огляделась и приглушенным голосом продолжила: — Он по-нормальному не проходит допинг-контроль из-за того, что уже полтора года кочует из одной палаты Мунго в другую, и зелья, которыми его лечат, дают сильную погрешность. Но это дело времени._

_— Но если он не проходит тестов, то откуда тебе знать, что он что-то принимает?_

_— Потому что ему не больно. Как-то на тренировке Мендоса хлопнул его по плечу в месте перелома, который он залечил, дай Мерлин, неделю назад, а Флинт и глазом не моргнул. Будто вообще не заметил, что кто-то к нему прикоснулся. И такое я замечаю постоянно, — наткнувшись на недоуменный взгляд Перси, она пояснила: — Костерост хорошее средство, но не идеальное. Чем чаще им пользуешься, тем слабее болеутоляющий эффект и тем больше побочных действий. Флинт в профессиональном квиддиче уже пятнадцать лет, не говоря о том, что в последние два года костерост он пьет вместо апельсинового сока на завтрак. У спортсменов его опыта боль даже от сросшихся переломов не проходит неделями, а от осложнений на суставах и связках приходится реабилитироваться и того дольше._

_— Если об этом узнают…_

_— Его отстранят от профессионального спорта, а клуб оштрафуют, — кивнула Таня. — Но дело не в этом. Такое состояние для мага ненормально: рано или поздно его тело поломается окончательно, и поделать будет уже ничего нельзя._

_Перси уткнулся взглядом в стол, переваривая информацию. Мерлин, ну Флинт и влип._

_— Перси, — Таня тихо окликнула его. — Ты должен с ним поговорить._

_— С чего ты взяла, что он послушает?_

_— Ты его самый близкий человек._

_Перси удивленно вскинулся. Таня смотрела прямо и уверенно._

_— Не притворяйся, что не знаешь, — она покачала головой._

_Фотографа они заметили только когда прощались на улице._

_— Вот бы о нас пошли слухи, и твой муж обиделся и перестал досаждать мне в Министерстве._

_— И не надейся. Он не ревнивый._

_Таня улыбнулась ему на прощание и исчезла. _

3.

Перси не рассказал про запрещенные зелья, но Юрген все равно выглядел удивленным.

— И вы пошли убеждать его бросить квиддич? — он вскинул брови.

— Я не убеждал его бросить квиддич. Я сказал ему, что продолжать играть в таком состоянии — абсолютно бесполезно. И нужно либо восстанавливаться по-нормальному, либо уходить. В чем смысл? Это же просто инерция. Он не получал удовольствия от игры. Профессиональные спортсмены часто говорят, что квиддич и боль неразделимы и что почти все игроки так или иначе вынуждены терпеть постоянный дискомфорт в проблемных участках: у кого-то суставы на ногах, у кого-то плечи, у загонщиков — предплечья и запястья. Но Флинт просто вышел из формы. Невозможно нормально функционировать, когда у тебя за год четыре перелома рук, закрытый перелом ноги, раскрошенное ребро, деревянные от костероста связки, а еще штук семь сотрясений разной степени тяжести. Колдомедицина, конечно, скакнула вперед в последние десятилетия, но даже ей не под силу полностью и в одночасье устранить такое количество повреждений.

— Флинт объявил о завершении карьеры еще до Рождества, — задумчиво сказал Юрген. — В ноябре. И эти колдографии тоже датируются ноябрем.

Перси кивнул.

— Я не стал откладывать.

— Это ведь тогда произошла та странная история с побегом волшебных тварей из дома-музея Ньюта Скамандера? Флинт рассказывал в каком-то интервью, что в его дом ворвалась толпа взбесившихся зверюг и поставила все вверх дном. Через пару дней он сообщил о состоянии здоровья командному колдомедику и руководству клуба.

— Да, верно.

— Не знаете, с кем ему пришлось сражаться? Зная любовь Ньюта Скамандера к опасным тварям…

— О, вы не поверите! — хмыкнул Перси.

_Воспитатель из Перси был так себе — и он сам прекрасно это понимал. Одно дело организовать работу подчиненных, и совсем другое — запретить близнецам устраивать дурацкие розыгрыши над студентам, наругать дочерей за баловство с едой или, вот как сейчас, прийти к Флинту и сказать, чтобы он больше не смел валять дурака и бросил пить эту дрянь._

_Перси так нервничал, пока шел по Шеррингфорд-сквер, что невольно обращал внимание на все окружающие его предметы и выделяющиеся детали, хотя обычно проходил этот маршрут совершенно бездумно. Поэтому он заметил, что вся площадь увешана объявлениями о пропаже взрослого нюхля с выводком из четырех детенышей. Сбежали они, судя по информации на листовках, из дома-музея Ньюта Скамандера, по адресу Шеррингфорд-сквер, девять._

_Про существование музея Перси знал (и даже ставил подпись на каком-то связанном с ним указе), зато, что находится он прямо напротив дома Флинта, понял только сейчас. Это был небольшой желтый таун-хаус в викторианском стиле — и абсолютно никаких опознавательных знаков на нем не наблюдалось. Оставалось загадкой, как его находили посетители, не захотевшие воспользоваться летучим порохом или аппарацией._

_Перси подошел к двери дома Флинта и позвонил в звонок. Изнутри раздавался негромкий звон и грохот, так что можно было подумать, что у хозяина сейчас вечеринка. Перси растерялся еще больше._

_Дверь вдруг резко отворилась, и в проходе показался порядком взмыленный и запыхавшийся Флинт._

_— Ты, Моргана тебя задери, очень вовремя! — сообщил он и поспешно втянул Перси в дом._

_— Что тут у тебя происходит?_

_Предметы в гостиной самовольно взлетали в воздух и с грохотом падали обратно на пол. А по комнате будто носился маленький хаотичный тайфун._

_— Ко мне забралось стадо гребанных нюхлей! — Флинт беспомощно всплеснул руками. — Я открыл дверь забрать почту, а они ломанулись внутрь с такой силой, что сбили меня с ног._

_— Сбежали из музея напротив, — кинул Перси, ловко уворачиваясь от летевшей в его голову книги. Запустил ее вовсе не тайфун, а крошечный серый зверек. Перси заметил, что на шее и на руке у Флинта две здоровенные ссадины, которые он, судя по всему, не чувствовал, несмотря на сочащуюся из них кровь. _

_Флинт проследил его взгляд и рассеянно коснулся своей руки._

_— Надо было ловить их и обездвиживать, — сказал Перси, выступая вперед. — Всего их один взрослый и четыре детеныша._

_Он направил палочку на замешкавшегося белого малыша и крикнул «Остолбеней! Вингардиум Левиоса!» Тот беспомощно взмыл в воздух, как плюшевая игрушка._

_— Давай тоже, — сказал Перси, — а вытряхнем их потом._

_За нюхлями пришлось побегать и даже получить от поганцев пару увесистых оплеух, но за час они изловили и вытряхнули всех пятерых._

_— И что с ними делать? — спросил Флинт._

_— Ну, это как раз моя юрисдикция, — ответил Перси и отправил патронуса в дом напротив._

_Не прошло и пяти минут, как к ним прибежали трое взволнованных и порядком запыхавшихся волшебников. Флинт впустил их, одаривая недовольной гримасой. А Перси устроил им отповедь про личное пространство, порчу имущества и Статут о секретности._

_— Ну ты их и запугал, — Флинт неуверенно улыбнулся, закрывая дверь за работниками музея._

_Он повернулся к Перси и замер под его взглядом._

_— Меня тоже отчитаешь? — поинтересовался он, пытаясь скрыть нервозность._

_Перси шагнул к нему, подходя почти вплотную. Флинт напрягся, но не так, как при приближении опасности, он был одновременно настороженным и уязвимым. Ждал того, что скажет Перси._

_— Скажи, где болит, — голос Перси прозвучал нейтрально._

_Флинт попытался было наклонить голову, чтобы осмотреть себя, но Перси не позволил ему, дурея от собственной наглости. Он придержал его за подбородок, фиксируя._

_— Ты же и так чувствуешь, — Перси выделил последнее слово. — Просто перечисли._

_— Это царапины._

_Перси переместил ладонь ему на затылок, вдавливая пальцы в колючий ежик волос. Давление Флинт ощутил, потому что чуть качнул головой вперед._

_— Уизли, что ты… — растерянно начал он, но договаривать не стал, потому что Перси сунул окровавленные пальцы ему под нос. Флинт отвел взгляд._

_— Последний нюхль запустил подставкой для книг тебе в затылок, а ты даже не заметил. У тебя уже вся шея в крови._

_Флинт вздохнул._

_— Что ты принимаешь? — спросил Перси._

_— Ты ведь не сам до этого додумался._

_— Флинт!_

_Флинт оторвался от стены и направился вглубь дома, перешагивая через завалы из поломанной мебели и безделушек. Перси пошел следом._

_На кухне царил точно такой же беспорядок: все ящики и шкафы были раскурочены, окно пошло трещиной, а пол был завален осколками и едой. Флинт осторожно прошел к холодильнику и достал бутылку пива._

_— Ты же не пьешь, — напомнил Перси. Флинт откупорил крышку о край стола и сделал глоток, критически осматривая окружающий его бардак._

_— Спасибо, что помог с нюхлями, но, по-моему, тебе пора._

_— Тебе надо залечить раны. И я не уйду, пока ты все мне не расскажешь._

_— Я и сам как-нибудь справлюсь._

_— Твою мать, Флинт, у тебя из головы хлещет кровь! По-моему, ты как-то хреново справляешься, — Перси шагнул к нему, расчищая палочкой пол, и отлевитировал единственный невредимый стул поближе к Флинту. Тот приземлился резко и как-то значительно._

_— Уизли, сбавь обороты._

_Флинту явно не нравилось чувствовать себя загнанным в угол (в этот раз буквально), и он шагнул сторону, пытаясь обогнуть Перси._

_— Просто сядь, — тот ухватил его за голое предплечье, не давая сдвинуться с места. Флинт уставился на его руку как на акромантула._

_— Ты меня остановить, что ли, собрался? — то ли с удивлением, то ли с негодованием спросил он. — Уизли, ты уж прости, но я твое запястье при желании пополам переломить смогу._

_— Твоей хваленой силы и ловкости не хватило даже на то, чтобы справиться с пятью пушистыми зверьками._

_Флинт дернул руку на себя, но Перси держал крепко._

_— Я просто хочу помочь, — сквозь зубы процедил он, впрочем, Флинта это не убедило ни на грамм._

_Он вывернулся из захвата и со всей силы оттолкнул Перси к стене, так что тот неуклюже забарахтался, чтобы не грохнуться прямо в кучу из осколков и побитых фруктов._

_— Справиться с тобой сил у меня все еще хватает, — выплюнул он, направляясь к двери, но не успел он пройти и пары шагов, как Перси выкрикнул:_

_— Инкарцеро! Вингардиум Левиоса!_

_Руки и ноги Флинта мгновенно оплели волшебные путы, а сам он взмыл в воздух и неуклюже плюхнулся на стул, чуть не своротив его._

_— Не все решает грубая сила, — подвел итог Перси. Флинт дернулся, но путы держали крепко._

_— Узнаю старый добрый Гриффиндор. Напасть на волшебника из-за спины в его же собственном доме._

_Перси приблизился к нему вплотную. Сидеть вот так было, конечно, унизительно, и злость Флинта он отчасти понимал, но он не знал, как поступить иначе. Прислушиваться к словам Флинт явно не был расположен._

_Перси огляделся в поисках полотенца, но ничего не нашел._

_— Где у тебя чистые полотенца или салфетки? — спросил Перси. Флинт мрачно кивнул на выдвижной ящик рядом с плитой. Один из немногих, куда нюхли не успели сунуть свой нос._

_Перси смочил полотенце водой и аккуратно промокнул ранку у Флинта на затылке, чтобы понять ее очертания._

_— И что потом? — спросил Флинт, нарушив наконец тяжелое молчание._

_— Дождусь, пока ты протрезвеешь._

_— Мерлин, я всего лишь сделал глоток пива._

_— Я не про алкоголь, — Перси стер кровь и коснулся пореза кончиком палочки: — Эпискеи!_

_Флинт даже не шелохнулся._

_— Я не смогу играть, — сказал он. — Без этого зелья. Мой контракт заканчивается через полгода. Если я вдруг уйду на долгую реабилитацию, клуб не станет его продлевать. Зачем им капитан-инвалид на полтора сезона._

_Перси залечил ссадину у него на руке._

_— У тебя была хорошая долгая карьера. Ты же не думал, что сможешь играть до старости? — слова прозвучали практически как отповедь, намного резче, чем Перси хотелось бы. Он встал перед Флинтом, смотря прямо ему в лицо, испачканное подсохшей кровью от пореза на лбу. — Я больше не дам тебе травить себя. Прости. Закончи карьеру на взлете, пока еще ты это ты, а не переломанная бесчувственная кукла._

_С такой безнадежностью Флинт не смотрел на него, даже когда ушла Дафна. Все только усугублялось тем, что руки и ноги у него по-прежнему были связаны заклинанием, так что он волей-неволей был вынужден держать взгляд Перси. Отвернуться значило бы показать еще большую уязвимость и слабость._

_Перси коснулся его лба мокрой тканью, и Флинт вдруг поморщился от боли, отстраняясь. В серых глазах мелькнул испуг, дыхание стало чаще. Он конвульсивно дернул связанными руками, но тут же подавил движение. Значит, эффект от зелья проходит уже сейчас._

_— Тише. Я сниму путы, — Перси коснулся его плеча. — Релашио._

_Не успели веревки полностью раствориться в воздухе, как ладонь Флинта метнулась к его запястью. От неожиданности Перси выронил палочку. Его рука и правда смотрелась как-то жалко в чужой крепкой ладони. Большой палец Флинта прошелся по коже и вдавился чуть сильнее там, где пульсировала артерия._

_Перси высвободил руку, Флинт не стал его удерживать._

_— Что, серьезно собирался сломать мне что-нибудь? — спросил он, потирая покрасневшее запястье._

_— Ты испугался, — то ли спросил, то ли констатировал._

_— Вот еще, — Перси быстро поднял палочку и, подумав, снова приблизился к Флинту, чтобы закончить с лечением._

_— Я бы не сделал тебе больно, — сказал Флинт, когда ладонь Перси накрыла его затылок, фиксируя голову в неподвижном положении._

_— Эпискеи!_

_Флинт зажмурился от вспышки. Перси отошел на пару шагов назад, оценивая проделанную работу._

_— Заставишь меня смыть все запасы зелья в унитаз? — спросил Флинт._

_— Я сам это сделаю._

_— Да брось. Обеденный перерыв уже окончен, возвращайся на работу. Я знаю, что делать во время отходняка._

_— Мне не надо на работу. Я взял отпуск за свой счет на неделю, — покачал головой Перси. _

***

Когда Перси закончил рассказывать про маленький плюшевый торнадо, разнесший дом Флинта, Юрген захохотал так, что чуть не подавился водой.

— Мерлин, так он даже не знал, что живет напротив зоопарка?

— Конечно, нет. Да и вообще, в такие заведения редко приходят через дверь. Обычно просто перемещаются по каминной сети. Я же был в нем как минимум несколько раз по работе, но понятия не имел, какой у него фактический адрес.

Юрген смешливо покачал головой и отпил из стакана, снова принимая серьезный вид.

— Как думаете, почему он не стал подавать в суд? Учитывая, что его друг работал заместителем главы Отдела регулирования…

Перси пожал плечами.

— Он не был обижен. Мне кажется, он даже почувствовал себя свободнее. Появилась возможность избавиться от всего, что напоминает о прошлом, и просто идти вперед. Это был сложный год, особенно в самом начале, когда он полностью отошел от интенсивных тренировок и восстанавливался от травм, но было заметно, что ему становится легче.

_Перси ожидал болей или ломки, но ничего совсем уж ужасного не происходило. Флинта потряхивало, и порой он сжимал зубы от приступов ноющей боли, но это проходило. Большую часть времени он спал, отмокал в горячей ванне с разными расслабляющими зельями и пил сладкую воду литрами._

_Находящийся рядом Перси, казалось, никакого впечатления на него не производил, словно это было совершенно нормальным явлением. Они встречались за завтраком, решали, что заказать или приготовить на обед и ужин. Смеялись над статьями, посвященным уходу Флинта из спорта. Вместе слушали квиддичные матчи, сидя на покосившемся диване в гостиной._

_Все между ними было легко и естественно. Если Флинта вдруг схватывал приступ, Перси помогал ему добраться до ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, и Флинт молча и благодарно принимал помощь. Утром Флинт варил им кофе, а Перси левитировал чашки с кофейником на стол, потому что у Флинта порой дрожали руки и однажды он уже чуть себя не ошпарил. А когда Перси читал рабочую корреспонденцию («Можно вытащить Уизли из Министерства, но не Министерство из Уизли!» — усмехался Флинт), он иногда любопытно заглядывал через плечо. Почему-то все, связанное с Отделом регулирования популяций, его искренне веселило._

_В последний день перед выходом Перси на работу они включили трансляцию матча «Юнайтед» против «Ос»._

_— Ты точно хочешь его слушать? — осторожно спросил Перси._

_— Ты думаешь, мне стоит начать болеть за «Пушек Педдл» из-за ностальгии по бывшему клубу? — он пожал плечами. — Кто ж виноват, что я играл в единственной нормальной команде на всю Премьер-лигу._

_Матч длился всего ничего: часа полтора или максимум два. «Юнайтед» выиграли — Флинт выключил приемник сразу после финального свистка и объявления счета. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, пока Флинт ни произнес:_

_— Спасибо, Уизли._

_Перси удивленно повернулся к нему, замерев с кружкой горячего чая в руках. Флинт смотрел на свои руки._

_— Флинт…_

_— За то, что был рядом, — он наконец встретился с ним глазами._

_Перси почувствовал неловкость. Он обычно был довольно тщеславным и любил, когда его благодарят за работу, но вот в этой конкретной ситуации он бы предпочел, чтобы Флинт и дальше делал вид, что все в порядке вещей._

_— Я не мог позволить тебе и дальше себя калечить._

_Флинт все смотрел на него. Он будто собирался выпалить что-то, но останавливал себя. Перси машинально отпил чаю, но кружка почему-то мешала и казалась неуместной. Он наклонился поставить ее на трехногое подобие журнального столика, но тот качнулся и немного чая пролилось._

_— Прости, — пробормотал Перси, поднимаясь, — я сейчас, — он поспешно вышел из гостиной на кухню под странным взглядом Флинта._

_Это было похоже на бегство, очень ребяческое, непродуманное, совершенно нелепое бегство. Он поставил кружку в мойку и зажмурился, упираясь руками в столешницу. Флинт подошел совсем бесшумно, мягко скользнул ладонями по талии, разворачивая его к себе, и обнял. В этой тихой, ласковой близости было что-то непривычное, но Перси нечего было возразить. Он просто обнял его в ответ. _

4.

Около трех секретарь принес стопку приказов на срочную подпись, и Перси попросил Юргена сделать небольшой перерыв.

— Я слышал, раньше вы работали спортивным журналистом, — заметил Перси.

— Да, — он согласно кивнул. — А пару лет назад решил, что настало время попробовать что-то новое.

— Но интерес к спорту, по-видимому, не угас, — предположил Перси.

Юрген нахмурился было, но тут же понятливо хмыкнул.

— Из-за вопросов про Джинни Поттер и Маркуса Флинта? Я не мог про них не спросить. Мало того, что они сами по себе известные и интересные персоны, так они еще и настолько с вами близки, — Юрген произнес эту странную фразу и глазом не моргнув.

Перси настороженно вскинул брови, отрываясь от документов.

— О чем это вы?

— Джинни ваша сестра, а Маркус, насколько я понял, один из лучших друзей.

Перси зацепился за это «Маркус». Флинта никто так не называл. Либо «Флинт», либо очень редко «Марк». Об этом знали абсолютно все заинтересованные люди. Перси невольно вспомнил один случай и усмехнулся своим мыслям. 

— Вот вам эксклюзивная история про Флинта, — сообщил он.

— Серьезно? — Юрген озадаченно вскинул брови, пытаясь понять, шутит Перси или нет.

— Ну, в интервью вы можете ее не включать. Просто интересный факт.

После этих слов Юрген растерялся еще больше.

_После прощальной пресс-конференции Флинта стали заваливать письмами с вопросами о завершении карьеры, признаниями в любви, приглашениями на интервью и предложениями работы или рекламных контрактов. _

_И Флинт, который отродясь не любил переписку, зачем-то все это читал. Это попахивало отчаянием, и, кажется, сам Флинт тоже это понимал, но поделать ничего не мог. Эти письма представлялись ему последней ниточкой, связывающей его с квиддичем и звездным прошлым._

_Как-то раз Перси наведался к нему на Шеррингфорд-сквер и застал прекрасную картину. Флинт возлежал на диване в гостиной, прижимая ко лбу стакан огневиски. На журнальном столике громоздились стопки распечатанных писем и — Перси понял, когда присмотрелся, — длинные и многословные ответы на них._

_В комнате было душно, так что Перси бросил мантию на кресло, оставаясь в брюках и рубашке, открыл окно заклинанием и сел на край дивана, заставляя Флинта подвинуться ближе к спинке._

_— Вижу, восстановление идет полным ходом, — прокомментировал Перси. — Ну и жара тут у тебя, — он расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц и подвернул рукава._

_Флинт его проигнорировал, продолжив бессмысленно пялиться в потолок. Перси потянулся к одному из лежащих на столе пергаментов и вчитался: Флинт подробно благодарил автора письма, а затем дотошно описывал всю тяжесть своей жизни без стадионов и игр. Походило скорее на дневниковые записи, чем на письмо, адресованное совершенно незнакомому человеку._

_— Не вздумай отправлять, — Перси покачал головой, возвращая листок на место._

_Флинт следил за ним из-под опущенных ресниц._

_— Тебе плохо, я понимаю, но этим ты только навредишь себе еще больше, — продолжил Перси. — Пресса тут же радостно подхватит и сделает из тебя посмешище._

_— Я и есть посмешище, — равнодушно сказал Флинт. — Да и кому я теперь сдался._

_— Но у тебя целая куча предложений! — возмутился Перси. — Мог бы уже сто раз записаться на тренерские курсы в Отдел игр и спорта._

_— Какой из меня тренер._

_— Брось, тебе нравится тренировать. И у тебя это действительно получается. Если ты даже меня научил летать!_

_— Так летать, а не играть._

_— Ну конечно. А все новички-иностранцы, вроде Гроттер, Мендосы и Барсело, просто так смотрели тебе в рот всю дорогу._

_— Просто со мной у них не было языкового барьера._

_— Не помню, чтобы ты учил и русский._

_Флинт вздохнул. Он попытался отпить огневиски, но Перси отобрал у него стакан и поставил на столик._

_— Прекрати уже гнить на этом проклятом диване! — сказал он. — Начни что-нибудь делать._

_Перси точно не знал, что именно возмутило Флинта: отнятое огневиски или его слова, или, может, и то, и другое. Однако же он наконец сел, оказываясь с Перси лицом к лицу. Перси обдало запахом алкоголя, а серые глаза, он только сейчас это заметил, были пьяны и смотрели зло и обиженно._

_Перси вздрогнул, когда горячая рука вдруг коснулась плеча ближе к шее._

_— Легко, наверное, давать советы, сидя в отглаженной рубашечке, да, Уизли? — и словно чтобы придать сказанному значимости, ладонь широко проехалась по белой ткани, будто намереваясь смять и испачкать: воротник отогнулся и большой палец почти грубо прошелся по голой ключице, царапая кожу шершавой подушечкой. — У тебя-то все на мази. Свой кабинет. Карьерный рост, — рука вернулась к шее, снова обжигая прикосновением. Перси перехватил ее за запястье._

_— Считай, что мы просто поменялись местами, — отрезал он. — Вот только когда меня вышвырнули вон из-за Крауча… Мне не устраивали прощальные пресс-конференции, и никто не заваливал меня письмами и предложениями. Я уж молчу про то, что во время войны тут и не пахло ни личным кабинетом, ни карьерным ростом._

_Они молча пялились друг на друга, словно весь разговор происходил у них в головах. Взгляд Флинта смягчился._

_— Прости, — он прошелся пальцем по коже рядом с ямкой между ключиц и убрал руку. — Ты прав, я понимаю. Но я просто не могу._

_Перси поджал губы и быстро встал с места, хватая бутылку и стакан._

_— Пойду заварю тебе кофе. Можешь пока закончить отвечать на фанатскую корреспонденцию, — с этими словами он всучил Флинту стопку писем со стола. — Как гребанный Локхарт, Моргана тебя задери._

_— Уизли! — Флинт попробовал было возмутиться, но Перси уже ушел._

_Из гостиной доносилось недовольное бурчание Флинта и шорох бумаги. Наверное, и правда решил вернуться к чтению писем._

_Перси знал, что и где лежит. Пакет с кофе — в ящике над разделочным столом. Турка там же. Он закончил приготовления и привычно зажег конфорку заклинанием и пару минут просто стоял, дожидаясь, когда кофе закипит._

_Наконец пена пошла вверх, и он выключил огонь. Перси собирался достать чашки, но тут из гостиной послышалось сначала громкая череда самых грязных ругательств, а потом — грохот, сопровождаемый странным треском и шипением._

_Перси вбежал в комнату и обнаружил, что стол со всеми письмами полыхает в пламени, а Флинт, излучающий бешенство всем своим видом, сжимает в одной руке волшебную палочку, а в другой — красно-желтый кусок пергамента._

_— Мерлин, что тут произошло? — Перси подошел ближе и быстро потушил пожар заклинанием. — Ты спятил окончательно?_

_Флинт перевел взгляд с треснувшего пополам стола на Перси. Тот молча подался вперед и забрал у него письмо, пробегаясь глазами по строчкам._

_— Ну и что такого? — наконец спросил он, не найдя никакой крамолы._

_— Какой я ему нахрен Маркус! — возмутился он с такой искренностью, будто бедолага-журналист угрожал вырезать его семью, а не назвал всего лишь полным именем._

_— Ты серьезно? — уточнил Перси._

_— Завтра же запишусь на моргановы курсы. А сегодня отправлю ответ этому одаренному. «Дорогой Маркус» — подумать только! За кого они все меня принимают?!_

_Перси свернул письмо пополам. Он подозревал, что роль сыграл еще и цвет бумаги, напоминающий гриффиндорский герб. И то, что парой минут ранее Перси сравнил его с Гилдероем Локхартом._

_Флинт рассказывал, что как-то на старших курсах отбывал наказание, отвечая на его переписку с фанатами. Впрочем, эта история заслуживала отдельного внимания из-за своей глубокой ироничности. Локхарт-то оказался пустышкой, зато в промежутке между октябрем и ноябрем 1992-го определенное количество его поклонников получило письма, написанные самим великим капитаном «Юнайтед», который, уже став известным, отродясь ни на чьи письма не отвечал (и навряд ли их читал). _

_— Я сварил кофе, — сообщил Перси._

_Флинт кивнул, и они отправились на кухню. _

В конце рассказа Перси едва сдерживал смех, а Юрген покраснел как помидор.

— И вы помните имя адресанта?

— Ну конечно! Правда сообразил только сейчас, когда вы назвали Флинта Маркусом.

Юрген закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Не расстраивайтесь, ваше письмо, можно сказать, послужило во благо. Флинт вмиг оставил все самокопания и вернулся в колею. Мерлин, ведь даже комментаторы на радио знали, что его не надо звать по имени.

Юрген вздохнул.

— Да я… Кстати, ответа я не получил.

— Вы же не думаете, что я бы позволил ему нахамить кому-то в письме?

«Тем более журналисту», — хотел добавить Перси, но решил воздержаться. Пару минут он заканчивал с указами, а Юрген переваривал обрушившееся на него знание.

— Вы можете пока осмотреться, — заметил Перси. — Не стесняйтесь.

Юрген тут же кивнул, поднимаясь с места. Он, кажется, только рад был отвлечься на что-то. С интересом приблизился к большому платяному шкафу, который стоял в дальнем углу кабинета, рядом с диваном.

— Сменный гардероб?

— Ну почти, — Перси махнул рукой. — Это шкаф с потайным измерением. Открывайте, если хотите.

Юрген распахнул дверцы и присвистнул. Он определенно ожидал чего-то другого: уж точно не длинного пестрого ряда из самых странных нарядов. Юрген потянул стойку на себя, так что конструкция выехала на середину комнаты, но даже так небольшой хвост остался скрыт в глубине шкафа.

Одеяния были самые разнообразные: от обычных мантий до шелковых рубах с руническими рисунками, курток из драконьей кожи, грубых конопляных сорочек и килтов. 

Он бросил на Перси ошеломленный взгляд.

— Зачем вам все это!

— Дипломатический этикет, — Перси пожал плечами. — И немного техника безопасности. Приходится иметь дело с разными существами и тварями. Особенно раньше, конечно. Но и сейчас случается. К водяным лучше надевать простую одежду, сотканную из натуральных материалов без применения магии, в драконариях нужно что-то огнеупорное, с гарпиями нельзя общаться без рунической росписи на одежде, к великанам желательно наведываться бренча всевозможными финтифлюшками…

— А с кем вы общаетесь в килте? — спросил Юрген. — С шотландцами?

Перси фыркнул. Об этом шутили абсолютно все волшебники, которые видели содержимое этого шкафа и не были шотландцами.

— Ну почти. Килт нужен для переговоров с русалочьими общинами из шотландских озер. В их понимании, любые виды брюк — это выпячивание превосходства волшебников над русалками. Якобы так мы подчеркиваем, что нас эволюция наградила ногами, а их нет.

— Так они тоже хотят ноги вместо хвоста? — удивился Юрген.

— Не думаю. Честно говоря, мне иногда кажется, что их просто веселит смотреть на мужчин в килтах.

Юрген улыбнулся и задвинул вешалки обратно в шкаф.

— Вам и сейчас они пригождаются?

— Ну разумеется. Чего стоило договориться о национальных воздушных маршрутах!

— А у нас так много воздухоплавающих народов?

— Маршруты пролегают через горы, леса и озера, а их населяют волшебные существа и твари. Во-первых, они должны быть готовы к появлению волшебников в их воздушном пространстве, а, во-вторых, уметь оказать первую помощь и вызвать подмогу в случае аварии и разрешали стоянку, если волшебнику понадобится передышка.

Этот проект все еще не был полностью реализован, налажены были только два маршрута, но и они потребовали огромных затрат времени и сил. Зато появился какой-никакой контроль воздушных перемещений, да и число происшествий уменьшилось.

— Это, наверное, самое масштабное ваше начинание на посту главы Отдела? — предположил Юрген.

Перси наконец закончил с указами, выровнял стопку и переложил ее в специальный ящик, который умостился между лампой-жабой и стойкой для перьев. Бумаги тут же исчезли.

— Во всяком случае, одно из. По сложности, пожалуй, да, — кивнул Перси. — Но если брать по важности, то мы еще открыли пару новых железнодорожных маршрутов. Плюс две новые платформы на Кингс-Кросс и одну — в Кардиффе.

— Кингс-Кросс, пять и две третьих, — тут же припомнил Юрген. — Отлично разгрузило седьмую. 

Раньше платформ было три: девять и три четверти, семь с половиной и четыре «с хвостиком» (расстояние от четвертой платформы было столь ничтожно мало, что никто не удосужился подсчитать точное соотношение). Вдоль девятой платформы проходила широкая старомодная колея, по которой курсировал только Хогвартс-экспресс. Составы с седьмой платформы отправлялись в Западную Европу. А на четвертой останавливались поезда, следовавшие по территории Англии и Шотландии со всеми остановками, плюс вечерний экспресс до Стоунхенджа.

И все функционировало, в принципе, неплохо. Но стоило случиться какому-нибудь масштабному мероприятию, вроде квиддичных финалов или больших концертов, на которые нужно было доставить большое количество магов, как регулярное расписание шло кувырком. А уж когда речь зашла о том, чтобы ввести еще один маршрут в Восточную Европу и добавить прямой поезд от Лондона до Кардиффа, другого выхода просто не оставалось.

Юрген, тем временем, прошелся дальше по кабинету: задумчиво оглядел коллекцию пластинок, но комментировать не стал. А потом перевел взгляд на портрет герцогини Альба, висевший у Перси за спиной.

Зрелище это и вправду было странное. Каэтана стояла неподвижно, как и любое магловское изображение, зато черно-белые твари, расползшиеся по всему полотну, были вполне себе волшебными.

— Это Каэтана Альба, — сказал Перси и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Современница Франсиско Гойи, — услышав это имя, демоны на картине тут же пришли в движение: зашевелились, захлопали крыльями, попытались накинуться на герцогиню, но лишь безуспешно пролетали мимо и сквозь нее. Звука никакого они не издавали из-за наложенных на портрет заглушающих чар.

Юрген задумчиво прищурился.

— Это случайно не с нее началась та кампания по защите прав портретов?

— Именно.

— Как вы вообще оказались у руля всего этого? Вы же даже не главой Отдела были, а всего лишь заместителем.

Перси тоже считал это крайне странным и смутно нервирующим. Изначально в обязанности заместителя входило решать разные законотворческие, юридические и бюрократические вопросы. Другое дело, что в какой-то момент на него взвалили все контакты с сообществом магозоологов, защитниками природы и представителями популяций с ущемленными правами.

Эстериус Лима, внук того самого Эдвардаса Лима, на посту главы Отдела был более чем бесполезен. А что вдвойне злило Перси — сам он претендовать на должность главы никак не мог, для этого нужно было образование специалиста по тварям и соответствующий исследовательский опыт. В то время как Перси даже ЖАБА по уходу не сдавал.

И, в итоге, Эстериус целыми днями прохлаждался у себя в кабинете, проводя время за разговорами со своими птицами и занимаясь написанием продолжения «Чудовищной книги», а Перси горел на работе, кое-как утрамбовывая в расписании встречи Совета, заседания Визенгамота, визиты магозоологов и активистов, Моргана их подери, и выезды на местность для прояснения ситуации.

То время Перси вспоминал с содроганием и, по правде, предпочел бы беседовать про годы в Отделе транспорта, где у него была возможность спокойно и эффективно заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями (но всем, конечно, интереснее было слушать и читать смешные истории про волшебных зверей, нежели подоплеку железнодорожной реформы). 

Отдел регулирования популяций представлял собой сущий хаос и беспорядок, ни о каких подвижках и усовершенствованиях в нем и речи никогда идти не могло. Единственной их задачей было — не допустить, чтобы вся эта с трудом улаженная махина в один прекрасный момент рванула. «Портретная» кампания, на взгляд Перси, тоже была абсолютно случайной и, в глобальном плане, абсолютно бесполезной. Но общественность она всколыхнула — а Перси дала долгожданный толчок наверх.

_Тот день был одним из огромной череды таких же хаотичных и бестолковых. До обеда он проторчал с водяными, так что, вернувшись, лишь обессиленно плюхнулся в кресло, даже не озаботившись сменить конопляную сорочку на что-то поприличней. Пару минут он собирался с мыслями — отвлек его кривоватый бумажный журавлик, плавно опустившийся на стол перед ним._

_«Пообедаем? Ф.»_

_Перси хотел ответить, но не успел. В кабинет торопливо вошла Мэри, его секретарша-полугарпия, и взволнованно сообщила:_

_— Там принесли… картину._

_— Что-что?_

_— Картину. Из «Тейт». Я точно не поняла, что случилось, но вроде во время ее транспортировки из Мадрида туда кто-то перебрался._

_— И что за картина? И кто перебрался?_

_— Не знаю, — Мэри пожала плечами. — Там что-то вроде болота. А перебралась, скорее всего, какая-нибудь испанка из «Прадо». Но мы не понимаем, что она говорит._

_Перси покачал головой. Раздумывать над этим решительно не хотелось. Жаль, что Грейнджер перешла в Отдел правопорядка: она точно заинтересовалась бы._

_— По-моему, этим должен заниматься Отдел международного сотрудничества, — отрезал Перси. — С чего это мы будем разбираться еще и с портретами?_

_Мэри кивнула и поспешила выйти. _

_Обеденное время уже прошло, но есть хотелось ужасно. И только Перси решил написать Флинту, чтобы тот подождал его, и сбежать в кафетерий, как дверь его кабинета распахнулась, и внутрь вошел Иван, держа в руке какую-то занавешенную плотной тканью клетку._

_— Я записывался, — сказал он с ужасным акцентом._

_Перси мрачно кивнул. Иван, в свою очередь, окинул недоуменным взглядом его наряд._

_— Добрый день, — поздоровался Иван запоздало._

_— Добрый, — покорно повторил Перси._

_— Я снова насчет запрета экспериментального разведения, — объяснил он, водружая клетку на стул для посетителей._

_Перси сразу понял, что хорошим это не кончится._

_— Закон в силе, — медленно, как отсталому, повторил Перси. — И за его исполнением тщательно следят._

_Иван жестом фокусника сдернул ткань с клетки. Завоняло тухлятиной и серой._

_— Тогда что это? — спросил он._

_Перси очень захотелось побиться головой об стол: ну теперь-то Иван от него не отвяжешься._

_— Соплохвост, — вздохнул он._

_— Очевидно, что это гибрид огненного краба и мантикоры, — сказал Иван. В подтверждение его слов зверь выдохнул небольшую струю пламени через сопло._

_— Эту штуковину вывели еще лет двадцать назад. Во всяком случае, во времена Турнира трех волшебников в девяносто пятом ее уже использовали в качестве части испытания. С одобрения Министерства, разумеется._

_— Но эту тварь вывели после шестьдесят пятого? — уточнил Иван._

_— Да._

_— Тогда я не понимаю, почему никто не искал его создателя. Вдруг он продолжает заниматься подобными экспериментами?_

_Зерно истины в его словах было, конечно. Но вот как разрешить эту проблему на практике…_

_— А что тебе говорит твой друг Рольф?_

_— Что не знает, кто их вывел. И Луна тоже._

_Перси хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Еще хорошо, что Иван практически не общался с англичанами. Потому что, скорее всего, о происхождении соплохвостов знали абсолютно все, кто окончил Хогвартс после девяносто третьего и имел несчастье хоть раз оказаться на уроке профессора Хагрида._

_В тот момент, когда молчание уже грозило затянуться, в кабинет снова вошла Мэри и быстро сказала:_

_— Мистер Уизли, с той картиной настоящий переполох._

_Перси решил, что это судьба. _

***

Юрген, до этого внимательно ловивший каждое слово, вдруг нахмурился:

— То есть вы даже не хотели заниматься этой проблемой? Согласились, чтобы отвязаться от того магозоолога?

Перси, разумеется, не упоминал напрямую ни Ивана, ни Хагрида, ни соплохвоста. Он пожал плечами:

— Напомню, тогда портреты не подпадали под наши полномочия. Я не представлял, ни что мне с этим делать, ни имею ли я вообще на это право. В Министерстве порой бывают такие пограничные случаи. Например, когда чарами против маглов, защищающими зону обитания популяции, занимается Аврорат или подотчетные ему подразделения. Или вот, скажем, подготовкой Турнира трех волшебников занимался в основном Отдел международного сотрудничества, хотя намного логичней было бы поручить все переговоры и организацию Отделу контроля популяций, потому что все три задания, по сути, включали волшебных тварей, существ и духов.

Перси не стал продолжать объяснения. Воспоминания о годе работы с Краучем, как обычно, ошпарили горечью и стыдом.

_Картину повесили в кабинете Управления по связям с кентаврами. Надо сказать, это было уникальное в своем роде подразделение: в нем не состояло ни одного сотрудника, а небольшой мрачный кабинет, выделенный под его нужды, использовался сотрудниками Отдела как склад хлама или иногда как место для поцелуев._

_Вот и сейчас ни у кого и сомнений не возникло, куда спихнуть верещавшее произведение искусства._

_Два месяца картина прогостила в мадридском «Прадо» (там проходила выставка прерафаэлитов), а на родину вернулась совсем недавно. Это была «Офелия» Джона Милле. Самоубийственно настроенная красавица, как ей и положено, преспокойно возлежала, поддерживаемая платьем, распластавшимся по поверхности реки. А мокрая, как мышь, и разъяренная иностранка сидела на дальнем берегу, зло выжимая белый подол, и ругалась на своем языке, кажется, называя собравшихся сотрудников Отдела ненормальными и имбецилами._

_ — Pero ¡qué asco! Sucia como un cerdo y encerrada con una subnormal. Y estos imbéciles ni siquiera me entienden... ¡Que les den por culo!_

_Насквозь мокрое легкое белое платье почти неприлично облепило ее тело, а красный пояс и пришпиленный к груди красный бант только усугубляли впечатление. Впрочем, прикрыться дама не пыталась._

_— Посетители «Тейт» заметили, что на картине прячется еще одна женщина, поднялся шум… — объяснил Эрик Брост, которому «Офелию» изначально и всучили. — Слава Мерлину, смотритель в этом зале волшебник. Он тут же сообщил в Министерство: картину изъяли, а воспоминания маглов подчистили. Но переполох среди других портретов и картин она устроила страшный. Никто не заметил, как эта дамочка пробралась к Офелии. Кажется, все это время она пряталась под водой. А с тех пор, как ее доставили сюда, вопит не переставая._

_— Какой это язык? — спросила Мэри._

_— Испанский или итальянский, — Перси пожал плечами. — Вообще-то, у меня есть один эксперт на примете._

_— Из Отдела международного сотрудничества? — уточнил Эрик._

_— Нет, — Перси покачал головой. — Не оттуда._

_Флинт пришел быстро, минут за пятнадцать, и вручил Перси его бутерброд и кофе._

_— Что за спешка? — спросил он._

_Мэри вдруг взяла его за руку и смущенно (и немного хищно) улыбнулась._

_— Вы мой любимый игрок, — призналась она._

_Флинт скосил глаза ей за спину, где из-за двух свернутых крыльев топорщилась мантия._

_— То, что я наполовину гарпия, не значит, что я должна болеть за «Гарпий», — она покачала головой._

_— Мне приятно, — Флинт пожал ее ладонь. — Правда я уже завершил карьеру._

_Мэри польщено улыбнулась (вышло еще более кровожадно, чем прежде). _

_— Фанатскую встречу проведешь потом, — проворчал Перси, быстро прожевывая сэндвич. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог поговорить вот с этой испанкой, — он кивнул на картину. — Если она, конечно, испанка._

_Перси коротко обрисовал ему ситуацию._

_— В «Прадо» выставляют одно старье, — Флинт покачал головой. — Картине, с которой она сбежала, может быть лет четыреста. Как я, по-твоему, должен буду разбирать ее речь? Я английский-то порой с трудом понимал в некоторых старых учебниках._

_Мэри усмехнулась, услышав последнюю фразу: наверное, решила, что Флинт так шутит._

_— Хотя бы попробуй. Ты же как-то понимаешь своих перуанских приятелей. Спроси, как ее зовут и как она тут оказалась._

_Флинт сдался:_

_— Ладно, попрошу говорить помедленнее. Buenos días. _

_Женщина встрепенулась, услышав приветствие._

_— ¿Me entiende? — удивленно спросила она. _

_Флинт кивнул._

_— Нам нужно знать, как ее зовут и как она тут оказалась, — сказал Перси._

_Когда Флинт озвучил вопрос, в темных глазах испанки промелькнула надежда. Она бросила выжимать испорченное платье и заговорила._

_— Это Каэтана Альба, — резюмировал Флинт, кажется опуская с десяток имен и фамилий. — Ее портрет нарисовал Франсиско Гойя в 1795-ом году. Долгие годы картина висела во дворце Лирия в Мадриде, но пару месяцев назад ее отправили в «Прадо» к другим работам Гойи._

_Перси вздохнул и повернулся к Мэри._

_— Сходи в министерскую библиотеку и найди каких-нибудь книг про Гойю. Лучше с иллюстрациями. И желательно, чтобы там было и про его любовниц тоже. Наверное, он волшебник, раз его картина ожила._

_Мэри выглядела немного разочарованной, но подчинилась беспрекословно._

_Дальше разговор пошел проще. Оказалось, что Каэтана почти пятьдесят лет висела в одном доме «с нелепым убожеством Пикассо и Миро», так что в том, что касается современного языка, поднаторела. «А с кем мне было общаться? С занудствами Эль Греко? Или, может, с французами? Там не то чтобы было много оживших картин». Хотя Перси подозревал, что Каэтана просто не обладала лингвистическими знаниями своей натурщицы, вот и общалась исключительно с соотечественниками._

_В «Прадо», в зале Гойи, куда ее поместили, ни одна из работ не была живой. Каэтана заскучала, и взялась путешествовать по этажу, перепрыгивая из одной рамы в другую. В конце концов она добралась до маленького зала, увешанного гравюрами. Она их тут же узнала: ужасающие черно-белые рисунки с монстрами и демонами из преисподней. Это из-за этих работ Гойе пришлось отвечать перед Инквизицией. Словно почувствовав ее присутствие, некоторые гравюры ожили и твари, населяющие их, бросились за Каэтаной, гоняя по всему этажу, пока ей не удалось прыгнуть на этаж выше и спрятаться в картине Офелии. В воде демоны не смогли ее отыскать, а утопленнице было ровным счетом все равно. Каэтана притаилась в камышах и уснула, а когда очнулась, кругом было темно и раму равномерно потряхивало._

_— Вообще, — сказал Перси, когда Флинт перевел ему последнюю реплику, — они не должны надолго уходить из своих рам. Думаю, она все еще… существует только потому, что Офелия не особо расходует энергию своей картины. Она даже не говорит. Возможно, поэтому те твари и не заметили ее: магический фон, исходящий от Офелии, наверняка был настолько слаб, что, когда появилась Каэтана, он просто стал нормальным… Ты чего? — Перси вдруг осознал, что Флинт, до этого внимательно слушавший его, теперь почему-то нахмуренно пялится куда-то вниз._

_— У тебя что, под мантией нет штанов? И почему ты в уличной одежде? — он наконец встретился с Перси взглядом. — Я чего-то не знаю про вас с Мэри?_

_— Конопляная сорочка, — Перси пожал плечами. Наверное, свободная мантия, застегнутая только на пару верхних крючочков, расходилась книзу. — Не было времени переодеться после водяных. Пришлось срочно убегать от Ивана._

_Флинт скептически вскинул брови. Перси на всякий случай застегнулся полностью. Каэтана все это время следила за ними в молчаливом недоумении._

_— Прости, — Перси выставил ладонь в извиняющемся жесте, когда заметил ее вопросительный взгляд._

_Флинт что-то сказал ей и прислонился копчиком к одному из столов._

_— Почему ты не позвал кого-нибудь с пятого уровня? Готов поспорить, у них есть переводчики._

_— Пока не уверен, что хочу придавать этому делу официальный статус. Плюс переводчик из Отдела сотрудничества не принес бы мне бутерброд._

_Флинт ухмыльнулся._

_— Как все прошло в Отделе игр? — спросил вдруг Перси. — Аттестат не спрашивали?_

_Это тоже было одной из причин. С Флинтом он не увидится в лучшем случае до вечера пятницы, а, судя по количеству дел, которые нужно было срочно закончить, — вполне возможно, что Перси и все выходные придется просидеть в кабинете. Но спросить про Отдел игр было необходимо. И вовсе не потому, что он хоть на секунду допускал мысль, что Флинта не возьмут._

_— Боишься, что снова придется работать репетитором? — уточнил Флинт._

_Перси улыбнулся краешком губ, выжидающе глядя на него._

_— Ну, конечно, меня взяли. С понедельника начнется теория. А практиковаться — с год придется поторчать во втором дивизионе, а потом можно в Премьер-лигу ассистентом тренера._

_— Мои поздравления! — Перси важно протянул ему руку. Флинт покачал головой и пожал ее, впрочем, он и сам явно с трудом сохранял серьезное выражение лица._

_Их прервал задумчивый голос Каэтаны:_

_— Pues, claro que sí, — она наклонила голову, рассматривая их. — ¡La jorobada, pobrecita! No tenía ninguna oportunidad. _

_— Что она сказала? — спросил Перси. Флинт от ее слов явно был не в своей тарелке. — Флинт?_

_Тот повернулся к Каэтане и произнес:_

_— Mary no es jorobada, sino harpía. Tiene las alas debajo de la túnica. _

_Каэтана побледнела. Дверь в кабинет отворилась и внутрь вошла Мэри со стопкой книг по художникам._

_— Вот, все, что нашла, — сообщила она._

_Каэтана вдруг сорвалась с места и бросилась в камыши, наполовину скрываясь из виду._

_— Что ты ей сказал? — требовательно спросил Перси._

_— Что она ошиблась в выводах, — ответил Флинт. — Не бойся, ничего относящегося к делу._

***

— Что же он такого ей сказал? — нахмурился Юрген. — Вы не узнали?

— Она подумала, что Мэри горбунья, а Флинт зачем-то сказал ей, что она гарпия, и под мантией у нее не горб, а крылья. А одно из чудовищ, что гналось за Каэтаной как раз напоминало гарпию. Флинт просто не хотел говорить это при Мэри.

Перси, конечно, лукавил. Это было не всей историей. И он понял это сразу, как только Флинт пересказал их короткий диалог. Потому что Флинта все еще что-то нервировало. Но что — понять было невозможно. Обмен репликами был очень коротким и быстрым, и Перси действительно слышал, как Флинт произносит имя Мэри и нечто похожее на «гарпия».

Юрген тем временем перевел взгляд на неподвижный портрет.

— Так она все-таки… погибла? Из-за того, что сбежала из своей картины?

— Нет-нет. Это не настоящая герцогиня, — тут же успокоил его Перси. — Эту мы заказали у обычного магловского художника, чтобы заманить в эту раму демонов и запереть их здесь. Мы думали, они быстро зачахнут, хоть холст и волшебный, и мы вернем их на их гравюры, но они так до сих пор и не уймутся. Оживают каждый раз, когда слышат имя Каэтаны или Гойи. Наверно все дело в том, что они черно-белые.

Гойя был сквибом, и из всех его произведений магией наделены оказались только четыре: портрет герцогини Альба и три гравюры с монстрами. И то это было чудом, потому что он даже специальных чар не использовал. Но все четыре оказались ужасно живучими. И если портрет Каэтаны ожил из-за любви к ней художника, то монстры — из-за его же на нее обиды.

— То есть это те самые демоны? Вы хотите сказать, что несколько известнейших картин в крупнейшем магловском музее просто опустели?

— Каэтана вернулась в свой портрет, а на гравюрах — да, до сих пор висят иллюзии. Но это же маглы. Как будто они что-то замечают.

— И операция по спасению герцогини Альба от демонов подвигла волшебные портреты на борьбу за свои права?

— Не совсем. Про герцогиню никто и не знал особо… — Перси вздохнул. — Когда мы вернули «Офелию» на место, выяснилось, что она умерла. Если так, конечно, можно сказать. Это и послужило толчком.

Глаза Юргена округлились.

_Перси возвращался из Мадрида с успехом, портретом, полным демонов («Чем дальше они будут от герцогини, тем лучше!»), и настороженной благодарностью Каэтаны, которая так и отказалась ему объяснять, чем же вывела Флинта из себя. Перси предвкушал долгожданный выходной, когда можно будет спокойно навестить девочек, возможно, даже сводить их в Косой переулок, если у Одри нет на них других планов, а вечером — посидеть с Флинтом в пабе и посмеяться над всей этой ситуацией с картиной и заодно — над Вудом._

_Но, в результате, Перси подоспел в аккурат к портретному бунту. Офелия провисела на месте ровно два дня, и никто бы и не заподозрил неладное, если бы не Леди из Шалот, решившая прогуляться по этажам._

_— Может, она и была мертва изначально? Она же никогда не говорила. И даже не шевелилась, — предположил какой-то бедолага из Министерства, на что получил шквал возмущенных отповедей от портретов._

_Перси предполагал, что тот был не так уж и далек от правды. Офелия была, что называется, не жива и не мертва, а Каэтана только закончила дело, появившись и выжав из несчастной все соки._

_Негодование достигло исполинских масштабов. На неделю в Лондоне были закрыты абсолютно все галереи и музеи, потому что обитатели волшебных картин целыми днями выкрикивали лозунги, спорили, требовали, скакали по этажам даже в дневное время и, вообще, стремились, судя по всему, переплюнуть рекорд 1981-го по количеству нарушений Статута о секретности._

_«Мы не безмозглые куски мусора!»_

_«С нами вытворяют, что хотят! Сегодня — в чулан, завтра — в Мадрид, послезавтра — в зал с кубистами!»_

_«Нужно положить конец этому произволу!»_

_«Сюрреалистов и кубистов — изолировать от приличного общества!»_

_«Скажите этому мальчишке, Уолтеру Рэли, пусть больше не сует свой нос в мой портрет! Не хочу закончить, как бедняжка Офелия»_

_«А вы сами, молодой человек, повисите один в помещении с немыми магловскими картонками!»_

_Претензий и требований было так много, что Министерство сбилось со счета. Портреты и сами толком не понимали, что их всколыхнуло. Если в «Тейт Британ» обитатели картин точно знали, что произошло и требовали обеспечить им безопасность, то в «Тейт Модерн» все просто радостно принялись жаловаться на жизнь, понося психов-экспрессионистов и друг друга. По слухам, картины временно гостившей там выставки Мунка тоже с энтузиазмом подхватили эту волну и увезли идею революции с собой в Амстердам, начав переполох еще и там._

_За несколько дней был составлен километровый список жалоб и требований всех обитателей волшебных картин из всех лондонских галерей, и внесен законопроект, согласно которому портреты приравнивались к духам и наделялись соответствующими правами и обязанностями (с некоторыми поправками, конечно), в разработке которых участвовали они сами. Вскоре был организован портретный комитет, куда приглашались портреты, представляющие все возможные уголки Великобритании._

_На взгляд Перси, это был самый странный и абсурдный месяц в его жизни. А единственное, что вся эта кутерьма привнесла в его картину мира, — так это устойчивую ненависть к волшебной живописи, потому что нервы ему умудрялись мотать даже милые девушки, греющиеся на солнце, и слепые дети. Но вся эта кампания оказалась ему на руку, как, в принципе, и то, что изначально он откликнулся на просьбу Каэтаны помочь ей, а не отправил портрет нарезать круги от одной министерской инстанции к другой._

_С Флинтом они увиделись еще не скоро, да и то спонтанно. В какой-то день Перси не выдержал и просто ушел с работы вовремя. Купил огневиски в магазине, пиццу и заявился к Флинту домой. Тот немного опешил, но внутрь пропустил без вопросов._

_Они болтали про Министерство («Сняли с этажа все портреты и перевесили их в Отдел сотрудничества!») и про новую команду Флинта («Ну там и бестолковые упыри! Лучше бы я школьников тренировать пошел»), а потом разговор вдруг стал тише и медленней._

_— Что там Иван?_

_— О, оказалось, что он искал создателя соплохвоста не для того, чтобы тот получил по заслугам, а чтобы выразить ему свое восхищение._

_— Неужели!_

_— Говорит, ювелирная работа. Дух захватывает._

_Флинт усмехнулся:_

_— Мерлин, дух там захватывает скорее от вони, — он покачал головой._

_Перси улыбнулся и допил оставшееся в стакане огневиски, сильно запрокидывая голову. Флинт откинулся на спинку дивана, смотря на Перси из-под полуопущенных век с какой-то спокойной теплотой._

_— Что? — Перси поставил опустевший стакан на столик._

_— Ничего._

_— Так что тебе сказала Каэтана? На самом деле._

_Флинт вскинул брови._

_— Я вру, что ли, по-твоему?_

_— Недоговариваешь. С каких это пор тебя выводят из себя замечания про чью-то внешность?_

_Глаза Флинта насмешливо блеснули. Он поколебался, но все же ответил:_

_— Они решила, что мы любовники._

_Перси невольно вспыхнул._

_— Но почему? — он нахмурился. — Мы же просто стояли и разговаривали!_

_Флинт скептически фыркнул._

Юрген задал еще пару вопросов про железнодорожную реформу и спросил, каковы взгляды Перси на нынешнюю внешнюю политику Королевства — но уже с меньшим интересом. Возможно, рассказы про волшебных тварей и квиддичных игроков и правда занимали всех больше, ну, или он, как и Перси, просто устал после трехчасовой беседы.

— А теперь блиц! — наконец объявил он и бодро хлопнул в ладоши. — «Вещие сестрички» или Андрес Дюк?

— «Сестрички». Дюк даже петь-то толком не умеет, только хрипит, будто раненый кит.

— Согласен, — усмехнулся Юрген и заглянул в свой блокнот: — Маркус Флинт или Таня Гроттер?

— Таня Гроттер.

Юрген выглядел искренне удивленным:

— Почему?

— Она более универсальный нападающий. Флинт бы и сам ее выбрал.

Юрген опустил планшетку и бросил на Перси вороватый взгляд:

— Роман с замужней женщиной или роман с мужчиной?

***

Флинт с усмешкой слушал его рассказ. Паб уже практически опустел, но до закрытия было еще часа два.  
— Ну и что ты ответил? — полюбопытствовал Флинт.

— Сначала я уточнил, состоит мужчина в отношениях или нет, — сказал Перси. — Не хватало только статей про то, как кандидат в министры магии считает однополые отношения не более чем легкомысленными интрижками.

Флинт закатил глаза.

— Популист до гробовой доски.

— Вообще, на мой взгляд, Блоу как-то уж подозрительно интересует вопрос измен и однополых отношений, — поделился Перси.

— Возможно, это потому что он ушел от жены к мужчине, — Флинт вскинул брови. — Только не делай удивленное лицо, Уизли. Фраза «По нему и не скажешь» уже лет семь как потеряла актуальность, — он задумался и уточнил: — Или даже восемь.

— Просто впервые об этом слышу.

— Про Блоу болтают уже хрен знает сколько. Все началось с того, что Катриона Маккормак давала интервью пару лет назад и ее спросили про отношение к однополым бракам.

— Это не она была капитаном «Гордости Портри» в шестидесятых?

— Да. И она высказалась в поддержку и даже как-то иносказательно привела пример, но все поняли, что речь о ее внуке-музыканте. А когда сопоставили получше, то поняли, что встречается он с Юргеном Блоу. И что от жены Юрген ушел, похоже, именно из-за него.

Пару секунд Перси соображал, а потом его ударило озарением:

— Погоди-ка… Внук Маккормак… Андрес Дюк! Сын солиста «Сестричек»!

— Именно.

Перси нахмурился.

— Он же спрашивал меня про Андреса Дюка в своем блице. А я ответил, что его музыка похожа на предсмертный хрип раненого кита.

Флинт захлебнулся пивом, едва не выплюнув его на себя.

— И что он тебе на это сказал?

— Что тоже так считает.

Флинт покачал головой и вдруг выжидающе уставился на Перси:

— Так что ты ответил? На тот вопрос.

— Что не встречаюсь с теми, кто уже состоит в отношениях, — вздохнул Перси.

Флинт подвинул свою кружку в сторону кружки Перси, так что стеклянные бока столкнулись с негромким глухим звуком.

— Ты думаешь, стоит все рассказать? — спросил Перси растерянно. — Официально.

— Как будто мы что-то скрываем, — Флинт пожал плечами. — Хотя, должен признать, анекдот про боггарта стоит того, чтобы хоть раз услышать его целиком.

**Эпилог**

_Утром Перси шел на работу практически в хорошем расположении духа. Картинная эпопея подошла к логическому концу. В среду, после шестидневной непрерывной сессии, наконец завершилось первое полноценное заседание живописного комитета. Портреты свезли со всего Королевства и выделили им огромный конференц-зал, где вокруг длинного стола вместо кресел стояли подставки для рам. В качестве председателя был выбран Декстер Фортескью, чей портрет был доставлен из Хогвартса специальным порталом, а секретарем и связующим звеном с магами сделали «Юного волшебника с мандрагорой», который сто лет уже висел без дела напротив лифтов._

_Перси очень надеялся на неспешное утро, но не успел он даже дойти до своего кабинета, как его нагнал мальчишка-практикант из Аврората._

_— Мистер Уизли, меня просили срочно вас найти и передать это, — он вручил Перси конверт с красным ярлычком. Таким помечали все происшествия, повлекшие серьезные нарушения Статута о секретности._

_— Мерлин, что такого могло произойти… — Перси принялся распечатывать конверт._

_— Лох-несский кельпи, — ответил мальчишка и ушел._

_Перси вздохнул._

_Мэри уже сидела на своем месте и озабоченно перебирала какие-то бумаги._

_— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Перси. — Посмотри, кто у нас есть из специалистов по кельпи._

_— Теоретически — мистер Лима, — она задумалась. — Но он говорил, что его сегодня не будет. Вызвали на какое-то министерское мероприятие._

_Ну конечно! Единственный раз, когда его бесполезный начальник мог хоть чем-то пригодиться, он просто не пришел на работу._

_— А другие магозоологи?_

_Мэри достала регистр и с минуту листала его, ища глазами кельпи._

_— Есть несколько. Луна Скамандер…_

_В прошлый раз она намеренно пришла в брюках и в ответ на недовольство русалочьей общины заявила, что не позволит кому бы то ни было ущемлять ее идентичность. «Я же не прошу вас надевать брюки, потому что меня якобы смущает хвост!»_

_— Ее к русалкам лучше лишний раз не подпускать, — Перси покачал головой. — А что там ее муж?_

_— Рольф тоже специализируется на водоплавающих. Но он сейчас в Южной Америке. Консультирует аргентинцев касательно подготовки территории к Чемпионату четырнадцатого года, — Мэри бросила на Перси сочувствующий взгляд. — Есть еще Иван._

_— По-другому и быть не могло, — Перси покачал головой._

_В итоге, кутерьма продлилась до вечера. Кельпи, обитающий в Лох-несском озере, был тварью практически безобидной (существа перестали интересовать его в качестве части рациона еще лет сто назад), но страшно любопытной и бестолковой и за столько лет не выработал ни капли чувства самосохранения. Он мог заскучать и, одурачив сторожей-русалок, вдруг вынырнуть из воды на потеху маглов. Его забавляли вспышки и щелчки камер — под водой такого развлечения было не найти._

_В этот раз кельпи вынырнул ранним утром, так что туристов в округе практически не было. Но вот рабочих, устанавливающих сотовую вышку, напугал знатно: один даже грохнулся вниз, чудом отделавшись всего лишь переломом ноги._

_— Кто же виноват, что он работал без обмотки, — Иван пожал плечами._

_Перси даже спорить не стал, просто попросил разобраться с водяной лошадью. Русалки попытались утянуть беглеца обратно на глубину сразу после происшествия, но кельпи неожиданно начал сопротивляться, так что в конце концов озерному народу пришлось приковать его к куску скалы на дне. И такое поведение было явно аномальным._

_Перси договорился обо всем с русалками, а потом просто ждал Ивана на берегу, чувствуя себя крайне странно, вынужденный придерживать подол килта, который то и дело подбрасывало ветром. Вконец замучившись, он присел на камень и скучающе огляделся. Вид был, конечно, не такой захватывающий, как на Черном озере, но определенный шарм в Лох-Нессе все же имелся, как и в любом волшебном месте, не сильно обжитом маглами. Даже недостроенная металлическая вышка не сильно портила впечатление._

_Иван, сидящий верхом на кельпи, вынырнул минут через пятнадцать. Он оставил зверя резвиться на поверхности, а сам выбрался на берег, брезгливо сорвав головной пузырь._

_— Ты уверен, что его можно так оставлять? — уточнил Перси._

_Кельпи то нырял, то снова выпрыгивал наружу, замирая так на пару мгновений, — и по новой._

_— Ты же все равно наколдовал купол от маглов, — Иван пожал плечами. — Пусть пока развлекается._

_— Ты понял, что с ним?_

_— Нет, — Иван присел на соседний камень, ежась от холода. Одежда на нем магическим образом не намокла, но солнце спряталось за облаком, и стало прохладней. — Но это точно не приступ агрессии или что-то в этом роде. Посмотри, он же веселится. Я бы подумал, что он влюбился, если бы точно не был уверен, что он единственная особь в этом озере. Русалки говорят, раньше его привлекали вспышки фотокамер, но в этот раз туристов поблизости не было._

_Перси обессиленно уткнулся лицом в ладони. Прекрасно, только закончилась портретная белиберда, как началась эпопея с кельпи. Просто закрыть эту локацию не получится: здесь еженедельно бывают сотни маглов, которых зазывают сюда сотни туристических проспектов, обещающих незабываемую и мистическую встречу с Несси._

_— И что с ним делать? — спросил Перси. — Перевозить в полностью волшебное озеро? Мы не можем позволить ему такое вытворять в магловском месте. Но как, Моргана его подери, можно перетащить в другое место эту тушу?_

_Иван почему-то молчал, и Перси повернулся к нему, с удивлением натыкаясь на нерешительный взгляд. Для прямолинейного как таран Ивана такое выражение было редкостью._

_— Ты хороший человек, — сказал наконец Иван. Таким тоном, будто признавался в любви. И затем неуклюже коснулся плеча. Это было настолько странно и неожиданно, что Перси на мгновение лишился дара речи, да и на лице Ивана отразилась такая борьба, словно нырнуть за кельпи ко дну озера было для него куда проще, чем сказать кому-то что-то личное._

_— О чем это ты? — Перси недоуменно моргнул._

_— Я боялся, ты просто предложишь его убить, — Иван убрал руку._

_Перси растерянно молчал, и Иван, будто смутившись, отвел взгляд. Криво подстриженные пшеничные волосы упали ему на лицо, скрывая выражение._

_— По-твоему, все министерские работники сдают экзамен на злодейство при поступлении на службу? — спросил Перси._

_— Прости. В нашу первую встречу, тогда давно, я подумал, что ты обычный бюрократ, которому на все плевать._

_— Очень лестно._

_— Очевидно, что тебе не особо нравится то, чем ты занимаешься. Да и к тварям ты вроде особой любви не питаешь. Но ты не такой, как я ожидал. Бюрократ не стал бы таскаться с портретом незнакомой испанки или думать, как перевезти кельпи из одного озера в другое, когда на кону Статут о секретности, которым можно оправдать любую дикость._

_Перси было смутно приятно слышать такое, пусть и от Ивана, который стабильно трепал ему нервы уже Моргана знает сколько лет._

_— Тем не менее, вопрос все еще открыт, — мягко сказал Перси. — Надо либо понять, что его так взбудоражило, либо думать, как и куда его переправлять._

_Иван кивнул, переводя взгляд на кельпи, и задумчиво произнес:_

_— Он всегда смотрит в одну точку. Будто ждет чего-то или видит что-то, чего не видим мы._

_Они оба уставились в том направлении, тщетно всматриваясь в монотонный пейзаж. Лес, берег, ну и собственно вышка. Едва ли что-то из этого могло его заинтересовать. Кельпи в основном реагировали на яркий свет и активное движение вблизи, вроде лодки или большой рыбины._

_Внизу вышки начали собираться рабочие: значит, авроры уже подчистили им воспоминания. Перси пару минут следил за тем, как они забираются наверх, а потом оторвался от монотонной картинки, оборачиваясь к Ивану. Облако, загораживающее солнце, наконец уплыло куда-то, и луч скользнул по его лицу, так что и без того яркие глаза показались еще ярче._

_Кельпи, пропавший было, вдруг вынырнул из воды, поднимая длинную шею над поверхностью._

_— Смотри, — Иван машинально коснулся руки Перси, привлекая внимания._

_Перси проследил его взгляд. Штуковины в руках рабочих производили яркие вспышки и снопы белых искр. Кельпи следил за ними как завороженный._

_— Он просто глазеет на сварку! — радостно сообщил Иван. — Кельпи обожают яркие вспышки._

_Перси почувствовал облегчение._

_— Слава Мерлину, не придется идти в Отдел транспорта и просить изготовить портал на десятитонное чудище. Хорошо, что со мной пошел ты, а не Лима. Он, как выяснилось, тоже работал с водяными тварями._

_Иван усмехнулся._

_— Ну да, зато Лима сейчас получает награду за прогрессивные реформы, соответствующие духу времени._

_— О чем это ты? — Перси опешил. Внутри будто что-то оборвалось._

_Иван выглядел виноватым._

_— Ты не знал?_

_Перси пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы немного справиться с бушующей внутри яростью. Иван смотрел на него с беспокойством._

_— Лима не заслужил награды, — уверенно сказал он._

_— Забыли, — Перси покачал головой. — Пошли поставим экран на ту сторону озера, чтобы кельпи не видел вышку._

_Когда портал перебросил Перси обратно в кабинет, пару минут он просто стоял, прислонившись к столу, и буравил взглядом платяной шкаф. Как был, в килте и забрызганной рубашке. Он так гордился своей карьерой и своими достижениями, но вот сейчас вдруг почувствовал, что с того проклятого года в отделе Крауча ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Он все тот же вечный ассистент, который радостно бросается прикрывать грудью все бреши и ничего не получает взамен, кроме редкой неловкой похвалы._

_Перси оторвался от созерцания шкафа и обернулся, изучая содержимое заваленного бумагами стола. С другой его стороны, ближе к креслу, лежала пара свежих писем. Поддавшись какому-то детскому глупому порыву, вместо того, чтобы призвать их заклинанием или подойти к своему креслу, Перси запрыгнул на стол и спокойно дотянулся до запечатанных сургучом конвертов. Под задницей точно лежали какие-то бумаги на подпись, а изящная подставка для перьев (чей-то подарок) печально грохнулась на бок, но Перси был как в трансе. Он равнодушно сковырнул печать и уставился на ровные строчки невидящим взглядом._

_Дверь в кабинет отворилась без стука, и Перси уже хотел было послать незваного гостя к Моргане (даже Мэри себе такого не позволяла), но это оказался Флинт, так что Перси просто промолчал._

_Флинт почему-то тоже не спешил начинать разговор и вообще смотрел немного ошалело и как будто даже попятился поближе к стене. Перси скептически вскинул брови, но не успел он вымолвить и слова, как Флинт наставил палочку ему на лицо и выкрикнул:_

_— Ридикулус!_

_Перси смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. Флинт отступил еще дальше назад, натыкаясь на диван, и снова произнес заклинание._

_— Флинт, ты издеваешься? — спросил Перси. — Я тебе что… — он осекся. — Ты что, решил, что я боггарт? — перед глазами промелькнул тот момент с их школьных занятий: и вот он, весь потрепанный после вылазки, сидит в килте на столе, заваленном бумагами. Только что лампы-жабы не хватает и расстегнутой рубашки._

_Флинт побледнел. Перси покачал головой. Он взял ближайший пергамент, смял его в шар и бросил. Тот отскочил от плеча Флинта и упал на пол под его растерянным взглядом._

_— Видишь? Я не боггарт, — сообщил ему Перси._

_Флинт опустил палочку, и Перси вдруг заметил, что его рука мелко подрагивает. Перси вздохнул и слез со стола: смотреть на него было просто невыносимо. Флинт напряженно следил за ним взглядом, пока он приближался, как будто Перси и правда был привидением._

_Перси встал с ним вплотную и несильно сжал за плечи. Флинт вздрогнул, а затравленное выражение из глаз почему-то никуда не делось. Хотя ради Мерлина! Привидение уж точно не смогло бы кинуть в него бумажным шаром или потрогать._

_Перси вздохнул._

_— Флинт, я не…_

_— Я понял, — кивнул он._

_Они все так и стояли вплотную, смотря друг другу в глаза._

_— Неужели твой боггарт по-прежнему принимает форму письменного стола? — спросил наконец Перси. — Да еще и со мной в килте._

_— Не было случая проверить, — неожиданно смущенно ответил Флинт._

_— Ну и как? Страшное зрелище?_

_— Леденящее душу. Зачем ты напялил килт, Моргана тебя подери?_

_— Только что с очередных разбирательств._

_— И с кем ты вел переговоры? — хмыкнул Флинт, наконец расслабляясь. — С шотландцами?_

_— В каком-то смысле, — Перси пожал плечами. — Так во что ты хотел меня превратить? — поинтересовался он._

_Флинт бросил на него непроницаемый взгляд._

_— Думал заставить тебя станцевать что-нибудь._

_— По-твоему, это было бы смешно? — улыбнулся Перси._

_Флинт наклонил голову, смерив его одновременно оценивающим и насмешливым взглядом._

_— Уизли, — мягко начал он, — ты же понимаешь, что флиртуешь?_

_Перси невольно вспыхнул. Он хотел было отстраниться, но Флинт неожиданно придержал его за талию. От широких ладоней, там, где они касались его, становилось горячо._

_— А ты? — нервно сглотнул Перси._

_И прежде, чем Флинт ответил, раздался стук, и дверь тут же отворилась. Флинт убрал от него руки и сунул их в карманы. Внутрь неуверенно вошла Мэри._

_— Простите, мистер Уизли. Но там мистер Лима просил вас подойти к нему. Как можно скорее, — договорив, она бросила на них с Флинтом странно смущенный взгляд и поспешила ретироваться._

_Перси повернулся обратно к Флинту и заметил, что тот смотрит на него выжидающе._

_— Пойдешь к начальнику?_

_— Прости. Нужно отнести ему один важный документ._

_Флинт выглядел разочарованным._

_— Думаю, я освобожусь где-то через час, — тут же добавил Перси. — Ты же домой?_

_— Домой, — подтвердил Флинт, но как-то странно, без энтузиазма._

_Когда он ушел, Перси быстро переоделся в нормальную одежду, отыскал на столе какой-то чистый пергамент и написал на нем заявление об увольнении. Пару секунд он любовался проделанной работой, а потом решительно направился в кабинет Лима. Старик сидел за столом, когда Перси вошел._

_— Мистер Уизли! — поздоровался тот. — Спасибо, что так быстро._

_Перси не назвал бы свой приход быстрым, но извиняться за задержку не было ни желания, ни, самое главное, смысла._

_— Вы что-то мне принесли? — спросил он и тут же продолжил, не давая Перси ответить: — В любом случае, позвольте мне высказаться первым._

_Взгляд Перси вдруг упал на статуэтку, стоявшую на столе Лима. Позолоченное перо в чернильнице: такое дают за успехи в законотворчестве. Внутри вновь вскипело негодование._

_— Поздравляю с наградой, сэр, — сквозь зубы проговорил Перси, но Лима, кажется, не заметил подвоха._

_— Да-да, мистер Уизли, об этом я и хочу поговорить. Сегодня меня вызвали на церемонию награждения, но, как только я поднялся на сцену, я сразу же сказал всем, что они награждают не того. Портреты — это полностью ваша заслуга, я только ставил подписи. Когда я объяснился перед советом, все тут же согласились._

_Перси был так ошарашен, что утратил дар речи. Лима передвинул статуэтку поближе к нему._

_— Она ваша, — сказал он. — Вы честно ее заслужили._

_— Спасибо, сэр, — Перси неуверенно взял вещицу._

_— Кстати, не знаю, слухи это или нет, но говорят, что нынешний глава Отдела транспорта собирается в отставку, а его заместитель уже очень стар и на кресло руководителя не метит… И вы одна из кандидатур, и наиболее вероятная._

_Перси едва поборол желание зажмуриться и потрясти головой. Все происходящее словно было сном или чьим-то розыгрышем._

_— Жаль, конечно, терять такого сотрудника, как вы…_

_— Да, я… Для меня этот отдел много значит, — неуклюже закончил Перси._

_— У вас что-то ко мне? — Лима кивнул на листок, который Перси держал в руке._

_— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Это на подпись в подразделение пресноводных тварей. Я пойду, если можно._

_Лима махнул рукой, а что было дальше, Перси помнил с трудом. Кажется, он очнулся только увидев Флинта в дверном проеме. Тот задержался взглядом на брюках Перси — словно ожидал, что Перси теперь всегда будет носить исключительно килт._

_— Закончил свои дела?_

_Перси кивнул, проходя в дом. Почему-то, когда он оказался здесь, мысли о разговоре с Лима ушли куда-то даже не на второй, а на третий план. Но Флинт не обратил внимания на его рассеянное лицо._

_— Располагайся, — Флинт кивнул на диван. — Через полчаса «Гарпии» против «Ос»._

_Он отправился на кухню: наверное, принести выпивку — и Перси последовал за ним._

_— Решил, что в брюках все же удобнее? — поинтересовался Флинт, достававший в это время пиво из холодильника._

_— Кто же знал, что мужчины в юбках вызывают у тебя панические атаки._

_Флинт хмыкнул и захлопнул дверцу. В каждой руке у него было по три бутылки._

_— Не просто мужчины в юбках, а ты в юбке, — спокойно пояснил он, останавливаясь напротив Перси._

_Внизу живота сжалось, но скорее приятно. Он вспомнил ощущение горячих ладоней на своей пояснице. Перси молча взял бутылки у него из руки и составил их на разделочный стол. Потом то же самое проделал со второй рукой._

_— Уизли…_

_Перси вдруг почувствовал себя как никогда легко и уверенно. Это же был Флинт. Единственная константа в его жизни, не считая, разве что, девочек._

_— Чтобы ты потом не говорил, что не оттолкнул меня только потому, что боялся выронить пиво._

_Перси обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал._

**Бонус**

— Конкурс! — воскликнул Юрген, хлопая себя планшеткой по коленям. — Что вы для нас приготовили?  
Перси выдвинул ящик стола и достал книгу в ярко-синей обложке.

— Это самое первое издание. С автографом.

Перси протянул томик Юргену.

— Это предпоследняя книга цикла, так ведь? — Юрген открыл страницу с информацией об издании. — Двенадцатый год…

— Так случилось, что у меня оказался еще один экземпляр, — Перси кивнул в сторону полки с книгами Багнолд. — Не знаю уж, насколько это будет интересно вашим читателям. Хотя вроде бы она даже пару лет стояла в секции бестселлеров в книжных лавках.

Книга с глупым и оскорбительным названием «Воины бумажной волокиты» рассказывала про Министерство периода Скримджера и Пия Тикнесса. Основывалась она на интервью разных министерских работников, Перси в том числе.

— Я читал ее. Увлекательная вещь, — кивнул Юрген. — Вы были одним из источников, не так ли?

— Да. Собственно, поэтому у меня и оказалось два подписанных экземпляра. Один Миллисента прислала мне в качестве сувенира, а второй я получил после презентации.

_Перси так и не смог себя заставить прочитать эту книгу._

_Багнолд встречалась с ним где-то за полгода, и, кажется, он был одним из последних интервьюируемых. Тогда беседа прошла легко и не впечатляюще. Перси вычеркнул это событие из памяти и из ежедневника как очередное, не особо важное дело. Он и согласился-то на него исключительно из репутационных соображений: Перси тогда только вступил на пост главы Отдела транспорта, и нужно было как-то доказывать, что он не только хороший профессионал, но и добропорядочный человек._

_Если подумать, было в этой системе нечто нелогичное и злокачественное: Фадж, загнавший страну в пропасть войны и коррупции, дал бы фору кому угодно в том, что касается общительности и семейности, зато неловкие и закрытые Крауч (до «Империуса», разумеется) и Скримджер были людьми сильными и преданными своему делу. Жаль, что Перси понял эту простую истину не сразу._

_Книга, уже подписанная автором, и приглашение на презентацию пришли за неделю. Томик был ярко-синим. Золотыми буквами значилось псевдо-остроумное: «Воины бумажной волокиты». На обратной стороне шла не менее цветистая аннотация. Перси почувствовал, как горлу подступает комок тошноты, а в висках невыносимо свербит четкая и злая мысль, что Багнолд, в отличие от него, там не было. Перси до дрожи взбесили веселые завитушки на буквах, яркий цвет и легкий художественный слог. Он даже открыть идиотскую книгу не смог себя заставить, так и бросил на журнальном столике в гостиной. Но проклятые «Воины» не выходила из головы. Перси нервничал, сам не понимая от чего, кипятился, но не мог толком объяснить ни себе самому, ни другим, что происходит._

_Впервые за Моргана знает сколько лет он проснулся от кошмара, до смерти перепугав Флинта, который, кажется, сначала решил, что на них напали: иначе, почему бы его сосед по кровати вдруг вскочил с истошным криком посреди ночи._

_— Как ты? — спросил Флинт._

_Перси обнял себя за плечи, руки мелко дрожали. Он взмок как мышь и дышал так тяжело, будто пробежал марафон. В спальне было прохладно, и влажная кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. Перси внезапно понял, что щеки тоже неприятно холодит._

_Он слышал, как щелкнула кнопка ночника и Флинт призвал заклинанием свежую футболку из шкафа._

_— Давай-ка, — Флинт помог ему переодеться и притянул к себе, укрывая их обоих одеялом._

_Перси прижался к нему, почему-то чувствуя себя пустым и слабым. Кто бы поверил, что его, вот такого, поставили руководить целым отделом._

_— Тебе снился тот год? — тихо спросил Флинт. — Это из-за книги?_

_Перси неопределенно повел плечом:_

_— Прелести жизни с ветераном бумажной волокиты._

_Флинт коснулся его лба и виска, медленно поглаживая пальцами у линии роста волос. Его движения были словно неуверенными, вопросительными — вовсе не свойственными Флинту._

_— Ты можешь рассказать мне, — негромко сказал он, а потом, так и не дождавшись ответа, произнес и вовсе невиданное, трогая лоб уже губами: — Перси?_

_От звука своего имени внизу живота нервно сжалось. Флинт не называл его так даже когда они находились в обществе его братьев или родителей, носящих точно такую же фамилию. Не потому, что имя ему не нравилось или они не были достаточно близки, а скорее в силу многолетней привычки. И от этого сейчас оно прозвучало беспомощно и странно, почти что как крик отчаяния. Флинт почти не спрашивал про то время и не рассказывал про свои годы в «Мадридских вепрях», словно стыдясь того, что тогда уехал._

_Перси чуть приподнялся на локте, нависая над лицом Флинта, и, поколебавшись, кивнул._

_— Потом, — пообещал он._

_Флинт смотрел на него странно уязвимо, и Перси, не в силах больше выносить этот взгляд на обычно спокойном лице, подался вниз и коротко прижался к его губам._

***

_Презентацию Багнолд они с Флинтом уже по традиции не досидели и до середины. Багнолд рассказывала про Министерство времен войны глазами очевидцев (и своими): в основном разные вопиющие эпизоды, несправедливость, репрессии, шантаж, пытки, убийства. В какой-то момент Перси просто встал и вышел. Будто во сне добрел до темного сквера за магазином и упал на скамейку. Было холодно, но это, пожалуй, даже радовало. Рядом тихо плескался фонтан с фигурами гарпий и вейл (Мэри всегда возмущало это соседство)._  
Флинт появился через минуту и молча накинул на него забытое пальто. Широкие ладони медленно и осторожно гладили в районе лопаток, словно Перси был раненым животным, и Флинт боялся причинить ему боль.

_— Какого черта фонтан не выключили на ночь? — риторически спросил Флинт._

_Перси хмыкнул. Он прекрасно представлял, каких усилий воли Флинту стоила эта нейтральная фраза. На языке-то наверняка крутилось что-то колкое и заносчивое, вроде: «Услышал звук льющейся воды и решил, что ты опять рыдаешь. А оказалось, всего лишь фонтан забыли выключить». Но, когда речь заходила о войне и том проклятом годе в Министерстве, Флинт становился неправдоподобно тактичным и серьезным._

_Флинт притянул его к себе, укладывая головой на плечо и плотнее кутая в пальто. Его губы мягко касались волос, и Перси ощутил, что медленно успокаивается._

_— Ты прочел книгу, — сказал Перси. — Экземпляр, который она прислала на той неделе._

_— Прочел, — коротко отозвался он._

_В сквере было темно и тихо, не считая шума фонтана, и Перси и сам не понял, когда начал говорить. Собственный голос, интонации, дрожащие от эмоций и обиды, казались принадлежащими кому-то другому._

_— Она говорит так, будто презентует будущий бестселлер с лихо закрученным сюжетом и счастливым финалом, где все злодеи в конце наказаны, малодушные и перебежчики — пристыжены, а угнетенные волшебники спасены великим героем._

_— Уизли…_

_— Но это не гребанная сказка барда Биддля, Моргана ее подери! — Перси немного отстранился, заглядывая Флинту в глаза, словно так его слова стали бы звучать весомей. — Там нет гребанных героев и гребанной морали._

_Флинт пару секунд изучал его лицо._

_— Просто кому-то повезло сбежать из страны, — наконец сказал Флинт. — И вернуться незапятнанным._

_Он тут же опустил взгляд, будто устыдившись сказанного, а запал Перси как-то потух. Он коснулся щеки Флинта, вдруг испугавшись острой, безнадежной вины, промелькнувшей в его глазах. Все это не было пустыми словами или оговоркой. Мысли о собственном бегстве терзали Флинта годами, копились, как гной в бородавках бубонтюбера._

_— Или не попасть под «Империус», — тихо сказал Перси, — родиться в чистокровной семье и чудом не привлечь внимание никого из Пожирателей, — он нашел руку Флинта, сжимая ее в своей. — Я годами думал о том, а как бы я поступил, если бы оказался на скамье подсудимых перед Визенгамотом, состоящим из подставных пешек и сумасшедших фанатиков, или если бы кто-то стал угрожать членам моей семьи или Одри. И правильно ли я делал, что весь тот год, вплоть до битвы при Хогвартсе, просто подчинялся их системе. Сидел в приемной министра-марионетки, вел протоколы заседаний и вежливо здоровался с Амбридж. — Перси тяжело сглотнул. — И правильно ли я сделал, что просто не уехал, когда ты звал._

_Флинт поднял глаза. Перси поцеловал его в скулу и в уголок губ, и Флинт неуверенно ответил, ловя его губы. Но поцелуй продлился всего пару мгновений._

_— Мы оба сделали выбор, который тогда казался нам правильным, — закончил Перси. — Возможно, ты лучше меня понимал масштабы этой войны, учитывая, что твой отец… — Перси вздохнул и продолжил, — все-таки примкнул к Лорду. Уж лучше так, чем тебе пришлось бы переступить через себя и последовать его примеру._

_— Спасибо, — едва различимо сказал Флинт, на мгновение чуть сильнее сжимая его руку._

_— Прости, что не сказал этого раньше, — покачал головой Перси._

_Он расцепил их руки и подался ближе, обнимая Флинта. Пальто, накинутое на плечи, едва не соскользнуло, но Флинт придержал его, покрепче обхватывая Перси._

_— Не думал, что такое скажу, — сказал Флинт, коротко целуя Перси в шею. — Но лучше бы мы остались дома слушать матч из испанского второго дивизиона. Мерлин, кто же знал, что через десять лет после моего ухода «Вепри» скатятся из лидеров Примеры в середину Сегунды._

_— Не зазнавайся, — посоветовал Перси. — С таким-то президентом и трансферной политикой странно, что они все еще не играют в первом дивизионе Мадридской психушки._

_Флинт фыркнул. Впрочем, это был один из немногих раз за эти годы, когда он заговорил про свой бывший клуб._

_Перси зашел к Багнолд на следующий день, думая извиниться и объяснить свою позицию. Но она куда-то торопилась и, в итоге, лишь быстро поблагодарила за участие в создании книги и всучила второй экземпляр, для Флинта, очевидно._

_А через два года они с Флинтом пришли (случайно, как обычно) на презентацию последней ее книги. Мероприятие было коротким, и основную его часть составила автограф-сессия. Так что в кои-то веки они дослушали все до конца и даже получили подписанные экземпляры вне очереди._

— Прекрасный приз, — подвел итог Юрген.

— И какое же будет задание? — поинтересовался Перси.

Юрген воровато закусил губу.

— Поскольку для политика имидж, в частности образ семьянина, играет огромную роль, — начал он, — читателям нужно предложить и обосновать, какого не состоящего в отношениях, — он подчеркнул это, — волшебника или волшебницу вам стоит пригласить на первое свидание.

Перси уткнулся в ладони, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Юрген, вы просто ужасны, — пробормотал он.

Юрген улыбнулся и протянул ему руку:

— Спасибо за интервью!

Перси пожал ее:

— И вам спасибо.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Стажеры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901719) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020), [Lady22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22)


End file.
